


Garçon nu

by FanFiker_FanFinal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry debe conseguir créditos extra para pasar de curso en la Universidad, y tras barajar varias asignaturas, llega a un acuerdo con un estudiante de otra facultad para que sea su profesor particular. Pero, ¿desde cuándo a Draco Malfoy le interesa ayudar a su rival Harry Potter? ¿Habrá algún otro motivo oculto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El acuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Garçon nu  
> Autora: FanFiker_FanFinal  
> Beta: Dybbo (gracias, hermosa)  
> Pareja: Harry/Draco  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Género: Romance  
> Universo: muggle (AU)  
> Advertencias: Slash  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.
> 
> Notas de autor: Constará de unos 8 capítulos y será mi primer fic de universo alterno (AU), aunque como siempre, intento dejar intacta la personalidad de los personajes, como manda mi Team Canon. Así pues, es posible que haya cosas que no se respeten de los libros de J.K.
> 
> Este fanfic responde al reto de Kira Raito de fecha 29/02 en amor yaoi, donde se pidió un Harry y Draco estudiantes en mundo muggle y donde Draco tenía que dar clases a Harry de alguna asignatura. El resto sale de la cabeza de la menda.

Tras varios segundos de espera, la puerta del segundo piso en Bittoms Court hizo "clic" y fue recibido por un chico de tez morena, alto y desgarbado, con gesto despreocupado.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Draco, mirando al chico de arriba abajo, notando su lamentable y poco adecuada vestimenta.

—Hola, Malfoy, pasa —el rubio, ataviado con unos pantalones de lana color azul marino, se introdujo en el minúsculo piso atravesando el corto pasillo hacia el salón principal.

—Harry está limpiando su habitación, enseguida sale —le dijo Dean, y a continuación le ofreció algo para beber.

—Esperaré, gracias —asintió Draco, y mientras Dean se marchaba procedió a analizar el espacio: varias estanterías se amontonaban en una parte de la sala, todas llenas de libros; había dos enormes sofás color gris apagado, una mesita de centro llena de envoltorios de papel y platos y una mesa un poco más grande junto a la puerta, repleta de mochilas, papeles, más libros, bolígrafos y un portátil. El rubio hizo una mueca de asco: ¿es que nadie en esa casa era lo suficientemente ordenado? Desde luego, él tenía suerte de no compartir piso con nadie, pero su cuarto, más pequeño que aquel apartamento de alquiler para estudiantes, estaba tan ordenado y limpio que se podría comer en el suelo.

El rubio se giró al escuchar cerrarse una puerta: un muchacho moreno, de piel bronceada y cabello desobediente, vestido con vaqueros rotos y una camiseta torcida se dirigía hacia él, sonriente.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy, bienvenido —el rubio se encontró con los relucientes ojos de Harry Potter, enmarcados tras unas horrendas gafas.

—¿Todavía llevas gafas? ¿Cuándo te vas a operar? —fue el saludo del otro, algo irritado.

—No lo sé. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —señaló uno de los sofás—, siéntate.

Draco miró su reloj y argumentó tener prisa.

—Está bien, entonces vayamos a mi cuarto. Lo he ordenado un poco, pero está bastante desastroso —el rubio no pareció sorprenderse al ver el pequeño cuarto de Harry; de hecho, le pareció incluso decente comparado con el resto de la casa: no había demasiados pósters, solo una flámula con un enorme puma; un pequeño corcho colgaba en un lateral, donde Potter no tenía demasiadas notas, un balón de rugby descansaba sobre un armario empotrado y había varias fotos de él con sus amigos. Draco hizo un gesto de desdén al contemplar el minúsculo escritorio junto a la cama. Harry acercó otra silla y preparó los libros que ambos utilizarían.

—No pretenderás que estudiemos aquí —lo miró el rubio, extrañado, pero Harry le sonrió tímidamente.

—Esta es mi habitación. Siento que no sea de tu gusto, pero es lo que tengo, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no estudiamos en el salón? Hay más espacio en la mesa grande.

Harry suspiró, cansado. La mesa estaba llena de objetos que pertenecían a sus compañeros.

—Había pensado en mi cuarto para que nadie nos molestara. El salón es territorio comanche —al ver la expresión desconcertada de Draco, añadió—, terreno común, además tendré que limpiarla y mis compañeros pasearán por ahí constantemente.

Draco pareció exasperarse.

—Bueno. Pero la próxima vez —añadió dejando sus libros sobre la mesa—, reserva ese espacio para nosotros. He traído muchos libros de consulta que no cogerán en tu mesa.

Harry asintió y Draco acabó de acomodarse, si a eso se le puede llamar ocupar una incomodísima silla de madera plegable que le hería el trasero al sentarse.

—Deja que yo me siente ahí, Malfoy, toma mi silla —San Potter le cedió amablemente su silla de ruedas con tres alturas.

—Se agradece, ahí no hubiera durado ni una hora, Potter. Tus muebles son viejos y baratos.

—Bueno, Malfoy, ¿has venido a estudiar conmigo o a evaluar mis pertenencias? Porque no me apetece pelear —dijo el otro, molesto.

Por supuesto, se dijo Malfoy, midiéndolo con la mirada; muy pocos estudiantes en Kingston tenían piso propio: el alquiler en ciertas zonas era demasiado caro y la mayoría de los estudiantes se alojaban compartiendo pisos de mala muerte como aquel. Potter, además, se juntaba con gente poco adecuada y por eso andaba vistiendo como un mendigo y viviendo en casas irrisorias. El rubio procedió a repartir cuatro libros sobre la mesa: un diccionario, dos libros de la universidad y otro de gramática.

—Bien, comencemos, entonces. _Comment tu t'apelle?_

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

— _Je m'apelle Harry et mon nom de famille est Potter_.(1)

— _Ce n'est pas mal_. Pero tienes que mejorar ese acento. _Comment vont les études_?(2)

—Hmmm…. –respondió Harry sin entender ni papa.

—Nivel básico elemental, ya veo —Draco frunció el ceño y añadió—. ¿Te sabes al menos los colores y los números?

— _Un peu(3)_ —respondió Harry algo cohibido.

Draco le adelantó un folio y le pidió que escribiera los que supiese para, luego él, añadir los restantes. Los pronunciaron juntos y Draco se los hizo escribir varias veces. Harry observó al chico de cerca: nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán pálido era el cabello de Draco: tenía un rubio que no podía comparar con cualquier tono de amarillo.

—Te recomiendo que los estudies.

—Vale —y a continuación propuso—, pensaba que podrías ayudarme con mis deberes. Y así explicarme lo que sea que no entienda, ¿qué te parece?

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No voy a hacer tus tareas, tú las harás y luego me preguntarás lo que no entiendas.

—Eso es lo que he dicho —respondió Harry irritado. No creía que pudiera tener mucha paciencia si ese esnob presumido seguía en esa línea.

Mientras el moreno procedía a realizar su tarea, Draco elevó la mirada: varios banderines del equipo de rugby de la universidad, los Kingston Cougars, yacían sobre la pared, frente a ellos. Draco sabía que Harry estaba en el equipo porque, en ocasiones, oía a algunos de sus compañeros de clase hablar sobre él. Al parecer era muy bueno, posiblemente todo lo que era de malo en francés, se dijo.

—…Oh, claro y ¿cuándo vas a hacer una quedada con nosotros? Harry y yo te echamos de menos —una conversación se filtró a través de las paredes.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco.

—Debe ser Ron hablando con Hermione —dijo Harry sin elevar la vista.

—… no, ahora está estudiando, no puedo ponértelo… sí, con el odioso de Malfoy… no lo sé, pero le da clases de francés —Malfoy apretó la mandíbula, evitando lanzarle a Weasley algún improperio. La conversación continuó y aquello estaba sulfurando al rubio: ¿cómo podía concentrarse Potter con ese compañero de cuarto que gritaba a las cuatro paredes?

—Potter —demandó, y el joven sacudió la cabeza—, chsst, ¡Potter! Dile a tu compañero de cuarto que se calle. Estamos estudiando.

Harry se giró, impertérrito.

—Malfoy, está en su cuarto.

—Bueno, pues está hablando demasiado alto y nos está desconcentrando. ¿Es que no le han enseñado a hablar de forma decente? ¿Qué cree que hace gritando así? Dejará sorda a Granger.

Harry suspiró: sabía que no todo sería de color rosa.

—Mira, Malfoy, somos cuatro: no sé dónde vives tú, pero aquí hay gente y movimiento todo el día. Nosotros no podemos decirles a los demás que dejen de hacer su vida. Es cierto que Ron habla alto, ¿y qué? ¿Qué hago? ¿Llamo a su puerta y le digo que se calle? —el rubio pareció sentirse insultado, y levantándose de la silla reclamó:

—No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo —y a continuación salió del cuarto de Harry para golpear con fuerza en la puerta del cuarto contiguo.

—¡Malfoy, joder!

Un contento Ron abrió la puerta a un malhumorado Malfoy mientras sujetaba el teléfono móvil con la mano izquierda.

—Oh, un momento, Hermione. Buenas tardes, Malfoy.

El rubio, antes de hablar, recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo de arriba abajo: no llevaba camisa, solo unos vaqueros.

—Potter y yo estamos estudiando. Nos es imposible concentrarnos con esos gritos que estás profiriendo. ¿Podrías ser tan amable de hablar como una persona normal, o, en su defecto, de trasladarte a otro sitio de la casa hasta que acabes esa insulsa conversación? —Ron trató de no reír ante el palabrerío culto de su antiguo compañero de escuela. Tanto él como Harry, así como Dean, Seamus, Hermione y los otros habían coincidido en la escuela elemental y secundaria. Ron siempre se preguntó por qué el idiota de Malfoy había ido a su mismo colegio cuando su familia debería haberle enviado a algún colegio privado de renombre donde la gente se expresaba de ese modo y donde crecían más estirados que un palo.

La llegada de Harry quizá evitó una pelea.

—Disculpa, Ron. No hagas caso. Malfoy, vamos dentro. Ron no tardará en terminar —el rubio se deshizo del agarre del otro para decir:

—Mira, Weasley, haz el favor de no molestar. Entraré todas las veces que haga falta hasta que decidas hablar como una persona normal.

—¿Hablar? Dirás susurrar. ¿Cómo demonios va a oírme Hermione si no le hablo? —el rubio le arrancó el móvil de la mano.

—Buenas tardes, Granger. Disculpa la intromisión. Estoy tratando de estudiar con Potter, pero entenderás que es imposible hacerlo con esos gritos… claro… ¿todo bien? Un saludo… adiós.

Cuando el rubio le devolvió a Ron el móvil, éste tenía la boca abierta.

—¿Hermione? —el pelirrojo comprobó con estupor que no había nadie al otro lado de la línea.

—Granger llamará mañana. Dice que estudiar es prioritario —y con una sonrisa de triunfo, se alejó de allí para entrar de nuevo en el cuarto de Harry.

—¡Malfoy, no vuelvas a coger mi móvil, ¿entiendes?! —Harry trató de apaciguar a su compañero, que era todo un basilisco de impotencia y rabia—, ¡Harry, ha colgado! ¡Ese idiota de Malfoy ha hecho que cuelgue! ¡Lo odio, sácalo de aquí!

—Disculpa, Ron, ya me encargo —cuando el moreno se encerró de nuevo en su cuarto, los gritos volvieron.

—¡Malfoy, eres un gilipollas! ¡Estás tan amargado como Snape! ¡Espero que salgas pronto de aquí!

Draco, complacido, se dirigió hacia Harry.

—Ya está arreglado, sigamos estudiando.

Harry lo miró con severidad. Ron parecía haberse calmado, después de varias patadas a lo que podía ser la madera que sujetaba la cama.

—Escucha, Malfoy, no quiero que haya peleas aquí, ¿entiendes? Todos, en nuestro tiempo libre, tenemos derecho a hacer lo que nos plazca, y no podemos evitar que otras personas nos interrumpan.

—Si te hubieras asociado con la clase de gente que no se comporta como pueblerinos, esto no habría pasado —dijo Draco, irritado.

—Bueno, Malfoy, lo último que te permito es que le faltes el respeto a mis amigos en mi propia casa. Creo que no ha sido buena idea que vinieras.

Harry se levantó y recogió las cosas del rubio, quien se sintió algo violento.

—La idea de las clases fue de mis amigos, realmente yo no creía que esto fuera a funcionar —añadió Harry.

—¿Vas a hacerme volver después de esperar el autobús y trasladarme de Richmond aquí?

—Bueno, eres tú quien no puede darme clase. Evidentemente, no quiero que te vayas, y de verdad que necesito esas clases, pero si mis compañeros no van a poder hacer su vida normal, es mejor que disolvamos el acuerdo.

Ambos parecieron enfrentarse con la mirada, como evaluando la situación; Harry necesitaba aprender francés, y sabía que la mejor persona para ello era Malfoy, bilingüe; y Malfoy, por alguna razón había concedido ser el profesor particular de Potter.

—Te propongo un trato: tú te aseguras de que nadie nos molesta y yo no me meteré con ellos —dijo Draco, resuelto.

—No creo que estés en posición de negociar, Malfoy.

—Pero tus amigos estarán contentos de no escucharme; y tú aprenderás francés.

Harry pareció considerarlo; sin embargo, sabía que con el rubio engreído había que tener pies de plomo: solía manipular a la gente a su antojo, siempre que él tuviera un interés oculto para conseguir algún fin. El moreno suspiró, ¿es que Malfoy no podía ser como todo el mundo? Agradable, amistoso, ingenuo. En lugar de un insufrible bastardo que parecía saberlo todo y disfrutaba creando caos.

—Está bien. Hablaré con ellos —aceptó Harry—, y ahora sigamos.

Dos horas después, Harry despedía a Draco en la puerta de su apartamento. En cuanto el rubio se hubo ido, Harry entró a la cocina, donde Seamus y Dean hablaban animadamente. El moreno agradeció a sus compañeros que lo hubieran esperado para cenar, y cuando Ron se les unió, ambos comentaron acerca de Malfoy.

—Sigue siendo un imbécil —dijo Ron masticando su delicioso pastel de carne.

—¿Habéis visto sus ropas? —dijo Dean—. Parece recién salido de alguna pasarela de moda.

—Malfoy siempre fue muy esnob —apoyó Seamus—, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Pero bueno, Harry, ¿te fue bien la clase con él?

El moreno asintió.

—Sí. Aprovechamos para repasar muchas cosas —y le dio una rápida mirada a Ron—. Hemos vuelto a quedar el lunes.

—Oye, compañero, vuelve a contarme cómo es que Malfoy asintió a darte clases de francés. ¿Qué hiciste, lo amenazaste?

Harry dejó de comer. Elevó la vista para recordar y poder narrarle a Seamus toda la historia.

* * *

Hace dos semanas.

_Harry y todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos en la cafetería del campus, alrededor de una mesa redonda y frente a varias bebidas._

— _¿Cómo vas con los estudios, Harry? —preguntó su amiga Hermione, que estudiaba también en Kingston pero en la Facultad de Ciencias y Artes, y siempre había sido brillante en sus notas._

— _Raspado. Tengo que llegar a cuarenta créditos y solo tengo treinta, contando los puntos que pueda darme el equipo de rugby._

— _¿Por qué no coges alguna asignatura optativa? Te ayudaría a subir los créditos._

— _Porque estoy saturado, Hermione. No tengo tiempo de estudiar en casa y coger una asignatura optativa sería cargarme demasiado la agenda._

— _¿Y subir la nota de alguna asignatura que ya tengas? Hay que hacer algo, Harry, no puedes esperar al final del segundo trimestre. Aunque estoy aliviada de que vayas mejor que Ron, que lleva veinte créditos._

_Harry se preguntó cómo es que Hermione siempre recordaba, además de los suyos, los créditos de los demás: parecía un ordenador._

— _¿Qué asignatura? Si las saco todas raspadas es porque apenas las entiendo._

— _¿Qué tal Estadística o Fundamentos Matemáticos? Creo que Seamus es bueno en esas, podría darte clases._

— _Seamus no es serio cuando estudia, Hermione, y que conste que ya le he pedido ayuda varias veces. Pero es imposible, nos… distraemos mucho._

_La joven lo miró a la cara, ciertamente tratando de adivinar lo que ocurría._

— _Bebéis, ¿no? Por Dios, Harry, de verdad que el alcohol no te hará ningún bien, eso sin contar con que te agotarás cada vez más y no podrás entrenar._

— _No necesito ningún sermón, gracias. Sabes que he mejorado, Hermione, no me agobies._

_La chica se atusó el cabello castaño, recogido a un lado con unas pinzas y susurró:_

— _No te agobio. Pero piensa en tu futuro, Harry._

_Más tarde, en casa de Harry, Dean, Seamus y Ron._

— _Decidme en qué asignaturas trataríais de mejorar, porque yo me rindo —Harry desplegó su calendario de clases ante sus compañeros, que poco a poco barrieron el papel con la mirada._

— _Uf… no sé, Harry… lo veo chungo. ¿Qué tal Sistemas Digitales?_

— _Es lo que había pensado, pero es un contenido muy amplio y este trimestre tenemos otro tema más. No estoy seguro._

— _Bueno, Harry, yo podría ayudarte en Programación —ofreció Dean._

— _Imposible, me coincide con los entrenamientos._

— _Quizá Hermione pueda ayudarte en esta optativa —señaló Ron._

— _¿Por qué no eliges Francés? —preguntó Seamus—, creo que es de las menos difíciles. No tienes mala nota, si se trata de subirla un poco… seguro que alguien en el campus sabe francés. Y luego podríamos machacar un poco Estadística para subir nota también._

_Harry quedó pensativo contemplando sus opciones: Francés, Estadística y Fundamentos Matemáticos. En ninguna de las tres era especialmente malo, quizá llevaba peor Francés, pero sabía que sería mucho más fácil subir la nota si alguien lo ayudara. Comenzó a buscar en las facultades gente que pudiera dar clases de dos de esas tres asignaturas, ofreciendo a cambio ayuda en cualquier otra cosa. El intercambio de clases estaba a la orden del día pero no todo el mundo quería perder el tiempo enseñando a otros cuando ellos disponían de esas horas para estudiar o quizá divertirse. Descorazonado, varios días después Harry probó suerte en la facultad de Arte, Diseño y Arquitectura._

— _¿Qué es ese alboroto? —quiso saber uno de los estudiantes mientras salía de clase. Sus compañeros mostraron una sonrisa burlona._

— _Parece que el famoso jugador de nuestro equipo necesita clases de varias asignaturas. Creo que está un poco desesperado. Quizá si ofreciera sexo a cambio, yo podría estar interesado._

_Draco apartó a Blaise y se acercó al grupo de estudiantes; qué patéticos, seguro que algunos de ellos se morían por darle clases a Potter. En cuestión de segundos, el moreno tenía en la mano varios papeles con números de móvil._

— _No estés tan contento por ello, Potter —le dijo Draco acercándose con garbo—, la mayoría te pedirá cosas bastante bochornosas a cambio._

— _¿Bochornosas? ¿Qué quieres decir? —el rubio señaló uno de los papeles y lo agarró._

— _Llama._

_Harry así lo hizo y poco después estaba soltando improperios al móvil, irritado._

— _No sé si sabes que nuestra facultad está llena de perversos sexuales._

_Harry elevó la vista y preguntó:_

— _¿Te cuentas entre ellos?_

_Malfoy mostró una mueca burlona._

— _Si tuviera que discutir mi vida sexual con alguien, tú no estarías entre los elegidos, Potter. ¿Qué andas mendigando? Déjame ver._

_Harry estaba renuente a entregarle el papel, porque Malfoy era como Hermione: brillante en casi todas las asignaturas, la diferencia era que disfrutaba restregándolo por ahí. Era una suerte que no estuvieran en el mismo edificio, aunque se veían de vez en cuando en los pasillos o la biblioteca y en ocasiones, el rubio le solía increpar, rescatando así los antiguos hábitos de la escuela._

— _¿A ver? Dame la puñetera nota, Potter —el rubio se la arrancó de las manos y paseó la mirada curiosamente por las letras—. ¿Francés? Qué curioso… —y esbozó una sonrisa malévola—, ¿sabías que yo soy bilingüe?_

_Ambos estaban sentados ahora frente a la facultad, en un banco libre. Malfoy le acababa de contar que sus abuelos maternos vivieron en Francia, que su madre le enseñó el francés desde muy pequeño y que lo controlaba perfectamente, al igual que otros tres idiomas más. Luego empezó a alardear de otras cosas pero Harry, para entonces, ya había desconectado._

— _Realmente, nadie en esta facultad podría ayudarte como yo —ahora Malfoy sí estaba jactándose—, una pena que no seamos amigos, ¿eh, Potty?_

— _Bueno, Malfoy —dijo el otro malhumorado—, supongo que seguiré buscando —y, levantándose, añadió—, quizá incluso me piense eso de los favores bochornosos —y fue alejándose hasta que sintió un tirón en el brazo._

— _¿Potter, tan desesperado estás?_

— _Sí —dijo el moreno, fastidiado, y creyó ver algo de compasión en la mirada del otro. Después, los turbios ojos de Malfoy brillaron con malicia._

— _¿Y si… y si hacemos un trato? —el rubio se carcajeó al ver la mirada de incredulidad del otro._

— _No, gracias, no quiero tratos contigo —denegó el moreno—, antes me gasto mi herencia aunque sea en unas malditas clases de francés en la universidad._

— _¿Y si te dijera que hay algo que podrías hacer sin esfuerzo alguno y yo sería tu profesor particular durante lo que queda de curso? —ambos quedaron frente a frente, preparados para saltar; en el pasado habían compartido peleas, en la adolescencia ¿iban a ser retos?_

— _Dispara —dijo Harry con los brazos cruzados, en posición de defensa._

— _Yo te enseño francés y tú… cuando necesite tu presencia, te llamaré y acudirás. No en horas de clase, obviamente, sino en horas no lectivas. Es decir, en fines de semana, fiestas de guardar, ¿lo captas? Yo llamo, tú vienes. Sin preguntas. Oh, no te lo tomes a mal, te lo explico así porque siempre fuiste muy denso._

— _¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga?_

— _Luego seré yo quien te diga lo que tendrás que hacer, pero, en principio te pediré hacerme compañía. Si te necesito para ir a una obra de teatro, te llamo y vienes; si tienes que esperarme en cierto sitio, esperas; si acordamos ir a comprar, me acompañas._

— _¿Y para qué vas a querer pasar tu tiempo libre conmigo? —Harry no le veía ningún sentido al acuerdo del bastardo; es más, era demasiado simple, y aquello solo quería decir que había algo más enredado detrás—. ¿Quieres que sea tu amo de compañía? ¿Tú no tienes criados para eso?_

_Draco se había criado en una familia de alto standing; tenía criados y sus padres hacían fiestas de etiqueta, y solía codearse con gente importante._

— _Un criado no podría hacerme el favor, no funcionaría, trabaja para la familia._

— _¿Y qué tal Blaise? Tu amigo italiano, él sí podría acompañarte, ¿por qué me pedirías eso a mí?_

— _No voy a explicártelo, es algo personal. Lo tomas o lo dejas, creo que la universidad cobra una pasta por las clases, Potter._

— _Promete que no me pedirás nada bochornoso y entonces aceptaré —dijo el joven, resuelto, y Draco pareció divertido._

— _¿Nada como qué, Potter? Dime._

— _Nada como lo que ninguno de estos —enseñó los papeles con los números de móvil inscritos— pediría._

_Draco se reservó la posibilidad de decirle que quizá, si estuvieran en esos términos sería Harry quien le pidiera algo a él._

— _Lo siento, Potter, pero serías tú quien tendría que pagar por tener sexo conmigo. Sí estoy interesado, sin embargo, en pasearme contigo por tu nombre, ¿entiendes? —el moreno pareció decepcionado, pero después se dijo "¿clases de francés todas las semanas solo por acompañarlo a sitios públicos y que me vean con él? ¿Qué podría pasar, que la gente inventara historias?", y antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, su brazo se había adelantado para sellar el acuerdo._

— _Acepto._

* * *

Notas de la traducción:

_(1) Me llamo Harry y mi apellido es Potter._

_(2) No está mal. ¿Cómo vas en los estudios?_

_(3)Un poco_


	2. Las ventajas de un estudiante con profesor particular

El fin de semana transcurrió sin novedades, Harry, Ron y los demás pudieron hacer una excursión por el centro de Londres junto a Luna, Hermione y Ginny, que también estudiaban en Kingston pero en otras facultades. Como no llovía, hicieron un picnic en Green Park y visitaron la estación Namco de recreativos situada en Westminster. Así pues, llegó enseguida el lunes; Harry tuvo que quedarse en la biblioteca para buscar información cuando un rubio lo interceptó a la salida.

—Demonios, Potter, ¿dónde estabas? He tenido que enredarme en tu estúpida red de amiguchos para preguntar por tu paradero. ¿Es que no sabes que los móviles existen?

Harry miró el reloj: era cierto, había quedado con Draco hacía media hora.

—Perdón, me despisté, lo siento, ¿qué tal si nos quedamos en la cafetería? —Draco puso mala cara, argumentando que Harry se distraería—. Te prometo que no, Malfoy.

Y así, ambos se encaminaron hacia la cafetería, no sin antes pararse con motivo de las muchas fans que el moreno tenía en el campus y que querían hablarle. Malfoy encontró todo eso ridículo y murmuró algo sobre adorar al estudiante más patético de la década. Potter lo ignoró.

El moreno le invitó a un refresco y mientras repasaban el verbo _avoir_ y _être_ y sus conjugaciones, formaban frases y las pronunciaban, las demás mesas ya se habían quedado vacías.

—Chicos, hora de cerrar, lo siento —les comunicó una camarera alta y muy delgada, y ambos recogieron a toda prisa. Afuera era de noche y Harry sintió un cargo de conciencia al dejar solo a Draco, quien tendría que volver a Londres en autobús.

—Iré contigo —estableció Harry, acompañando a Draco hacia la parada del autobús 317, que a esas horas estaba desierta. Harry miró a uno y otro lado y luego a Draco: el joven se veía tan vulnerable, con ese cabello lacio brillando a la luz de la luna. Observó con cuidado al chico, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo tan cerca; su rostro era anguloso y la barbilla siempre apuntaba hacia delante, en señal de orgullo. Sin embargo, eran rasgos delicados, y por la noche podría ser fácilmente confundido con una chica.

—¿Qué miras, Potter? —el otro pareció algo ofendido, pero sonrió al ver aparecer confusión en la cara de su compañero.

—Tienes el cabello muy rubio —fue lo primero que a Harry se le ocurrió.

—Al menos no es un nido de ratas —farfulló el otro, y a lo lejos vieron las luces del autobús—. Bueno, Potter, chao.

—No, voy contigo —dijo el otro metiéndose en el autobús, y se encontró con una mirada divertida.

—¿Qué pasa, te ha dado la vena heroica? Como hace mucho que no rescatas damiselas en peligro…

Harry lo enfrentó con la mirada y, empujándolo hacia un asiento, se situó junto a él. Harry era muy conocido en el colegio porque sus padres murieron cuando ayudaron en los incendios declarados en Surrey hace diecisiete años; mucha gente se quedó sin casas y otros murieron por asfixia. Se conmemoró con medalla póstuma a aquellos que habían ayudado y se celebró un popular entierro; después, Harry fue adoptado por sus horribles tíos Petunia y Vernon. El joven se independizó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, pero siempre fue muy querido entre las familias de Surrey, por tanto, la gente de la universidad ya conocía su nombre antes de entrar; Harry tenía una fama bien ganada gracias a sus padres, además de la que él se encargaba de construir gracias al equipo de rugby en la universidad, lo que le había añadido más seguidoras.

—No seas idiota —respondió Harry, consciente de ciertos episodios aún recientes en la memoria de muchos como el rescate de un mendigo del río Támesis o bien evitando el suicidio de una chica el año pasado.

—Pero si te encanta que te vitoreen, no lo niegues.

—Claro que no —dijo Harry, y observó la mueca de diversión en la cara de Malfoy, acompañada con esos ojos grises maliciosos.

El autobús se puso en marcha mientras los chicos discutían; conforme el vehículo se iba acercando hacia el centro de Londres, subían más y más personas.

—Aprovechemos y repasemos un poco —dijo Draco, y cambió su acento y su forma de hablar—. _Je m'amuse beaucoup en t'insultant.(1)_.

—No entiendo nada y sabes que no puedo responderte.

—Pues escúchame mientras hablo. El oído es esencial. Y no tendrás otra oportunidad de hablar con alguien que sea bilingüe, Potter.

Draco continuó hablando con su acento francés, y Harry expuso:

—Oye, una cosa es que no entienda y otra que no pares de repetir las palabras _idiot_ y _horrible_. Obviamente, sé que me estás insultando.

—Eso está bien, Potter, así podrás alejarte de franceses que no sean gratos. ¿Ves cómo aprendes conmigo? Considérate afortunado.

El autobús de la línea verde anunció el final de su trayectoria, Richmond, y ambos jóvenes bajaron, se despidieron hasta el próximo jueves y Harry volvió a esperar otro autobús que lo llevara de vuelta a Kingston. Pasó casi todo el trayecto adormilado y cuando llegó, Ron lo estaba esperando, frenético.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Se nos hizo tarde y acompañé a Malfoy a Richmond —Ron y Seamus se miraron entre ellos—. Vale, la próxima vez mandaré un mensaje.

—No habrá próxima vez, dile a Malfoy que se marche solito —acusó Ron.

—¿Malfoy vive en Richmond*? Supongo que este barrio era demasiado poco para él —rió Seamus, y ambos siguieron burlándose de Malfoy hasta que Harry se durmió en el momento en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Tres días después, Harry, que había sido cosido a preguntas por el tema de las clases por sus compañeros, fue asaltado en la cafetería por un estudiante de la facultad de Arte mientras salía con Ron.

—¿Te lo has pensado, Harry? Lo de las clases —pero el moreno lo miró furioso.

—Evidentemente, no. Además, ya tengo a quien me ayude —luego, evitó la figura del chico alto y fornido plantado frente a él para salir.

—¿Quién es?

—No te importa.

—Es un chico, ¿no, Potter?

—Déjalo en paz —intervino Ron, y ambos salieron libros en mano hacia el campus. Llovía y el eco de las gotas cayendo repiqueteaba como sonido ambiente. Bajo un paraguas color negro una dicharachera Hermione los saludó a ambos desde la lejanía. Los tres se resguardaron bajo el porche de uno de los enormes edificios.

—¿Cómo estáis? ¿Quedamos esta tarde en la cafetería? Ginny también vendrá.

—Genial, Hermione —respondió Ron con mayor entusiasmo del habitual, ya que Hermione no solía hacer quedadas entre semana. De hecho, lo único que ocupaba su tiempo eran los estudios, nada más parecía caber en su agenda.

—Yo no puedo, chicos, tengo clase.

—¿Con Malfoy? ¿Aún no os habéis pegado? —inquirió Hermione tapando a ambos muchachos con el paraguas, a pesar de que las gotas no les alcanzaban.

—Creo que si Harry no lo golpea, lo haré yo. Es un maniático de lo peor.

Mientras Harry vio marchar a sus amigos, él se dirigió hacia el apartamento, donde Dean y él ocuparon la mesa del salón principal para repasar sus asignaturas, hasta que sonó el timbre.

—Tu querido profesor ha llegado —bromeó Dean, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó a abrir y a dar la bienvenida a Malfoy, que aparecía seco trayendo un enorme paraguas que dejó en el paragüero de la entrada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó él, y Dean elevó la cabeza e hizo un gesto.

—Voy a hacer té, ¿quieres, Malfoy? —se ofreció el chico de piel oscura yendo hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado, Malfoy?

—Esperando que me digas que has reservado esa decente mesa para nosotros —replicó, y Dean volvió y se puso a recoger sus libros.

—Sí, podéis estudiar aquí, yo voy a mi cuarto —Harry suspiró, menos mal que Dean era bastante diplomático y el menos problemático de los tres. Harry adoraba a Ron, pero siempre habían tenido sus diferencias. Una vez delante de los libros, Malfoy sorbía su té y Harry hacía los ejercicios, el rubio se fijó en el portátil medio abandonado a un lado.

—¿De quién es ese ordenador? —preguntó y Harry respondió sin elevar la vista que el propietario era Dean.

Cuando Malfoy se hizo con él, le explicó que no podían utilizarlo porque no funcionaba; era el único portátil en la casa y muchas veces les había servido para buscar información, pero desde que arrancaba y a los pocos minutos se apagaba, lo habían relegado sustituyéndolo por los ordenadores de la universidad. Olvidado, se había quedado ahí esperando ser reparado, pero ya era como un mueble más, y ninguno de los chicos se acordaba de mirarlo.

Draco se preguntó cómo era posible que en una casa llena de aspirantes a ingenieros e informáticos nadie se hubiera parado a arreglarlo.

—¿Puedo llevármelo para echarle un vistazo? —preguntó el rubio, y se encontró con los ojos curiosos de Harry, que yacía aún inclinado sobre su libro.

—¿Te gustan los ordenadores?

—Los utilizo mucho, quizá pueda saber qué le pasa —el moreno observó cómo Malfoy encendía el ordenador y parecía evaluar el problema. Se le antojó peculiar.

—No creo que a Dean le importe, pero puedes preguntarle después.

—Bueno, Potter, déjame ver tus ejercicios. Todavía estás fallando demasiado en las conjugaciones y solo hemos visto dos verbos. _Tu es con dense (2)_ … por cierto, ¿dónde está la comadreja? Es tal el alivio que siento que evidentemente noto su ausencia.

Harry se obligó a no reír.

—Está con Hermione y Seamus, ha habido quedada.

El rubio se inclinó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, mirando al techo.

—Vendrá contento, entonces. ¿Y se supone que tú te has perdido la gran reunión por quedarte a estudiar conmigo, Potter? —el rubio se giró y Harry quedó mirándole, recordando la forma en cómo pronunciaba su apellido, con desdén y como si lo escupiera. Esta vez no había sonado así. Avergonzado por haber estado observando más tiempo del habitual, se quitó las gafas y emuló limpiarlas con el borde de la sudadera.

—Solo por decisión propia, ya sabes que mis horas lectivas aún son mías, hasta que tú hagas uso de mí cuando te plazca —el tono de Harry pareció acusador, y Malfoy fue esta vez quien se quedó mirándolo más de la cuenta, sorprendido porque la frase sonaba realmente ambigua y no sabía cómo interpretarla.

—Si haces eso, las emborronarás más —Harry se las puso nuevamente pero no vio diferencia en absoluto. Draco sacó un paquete de toallitas húmedas y se las lanzó al otro—. Usa esto, estúpido.

—Gracias —sonrió el moreno ignorando el insulto, y Draco tragó saliva y elevó el mentón del inútil de Potter para encontrarse con unos ojos increíblemente verdes. El toque bajo su barbilla parecía sutil y sin embargo Harry notaba el calor: se vio mirando a los ojos grises de su némesis mientras notaba el corazón acelerarse. ¿Qué coño era eso?

—Tienes pestañas de niña —soltó el rubio, y su toque se disolvió para dejar paso a esa máscara de burla y frialdad.

—Tú eres la niña, con ese pelo tan pálido y esa piel tan blanca —contraatacó Harry, furioso porque Malfoy seguía siendo gilipollas y por un momento le había parecido incluso agradable.

—No sabía que hubieras gastado tanto tiempo observándome, Potty, aunque no te culpo, la naturaleza sabe bien cómo hacer a los Malfoy. Los Potter, en cambio…

—Corta el rollo, Malfoy —y se abstuvo de añadir "y deja de ser tan impertinente por una vez", pero entonces apareció Dean, volvió a su tarea y el rubio le preguntó acerca del portátil y para cuando Harry quería entender el motivo por el cual había tenido los latidos tan acelerados, Draco había salido por la puerta y él se sintió solo y abandonado. Y de repente, echó de menos a Cedric.

_Cedric había sido su primer amor, su primera experiencia, pero solo sus mejores amigos lo sabían. Se conocieron en la secundaria, con quince años, y para Harry fue un alivio encontrar a una persona que, como él, tuviera miedo de salir del armario y del qué dirán. Por suerte, Cedric, dos años mayor que él, había sido, primero, un amigo, y segundo, una persona muy importante; aún recordaba aquel día, aquel horrible y fatídico día. Todo el colegio se vistió de luto._

— _Será genial el viaje, ya verás —dijo Seamus mientras Ron tenía ataques nerviosos por subir a un avión por primera vez—, Las Tierras Altas e Inverness os encantarán._

_Seamus parecía el más excitado de todos, quizá por compartir la experiencia con los demás, pues él ya conocía Edimburgo: toda su familia provenía de allí, hasta que sus padres tuvieron que mudarse a Londres por trabajo. Y el viaje realmente fue maravilloso, hasta dos días antes de volver. Su tutora, la profesora McGonagall, les había ordenado volver antes de las cuatro de la isla Skye mientras la mayoría nadaba en el lago. Por algún motivo, Cedric había estado nadando con ellos y jamás alcanzó tierra. Y Harry no podía olvidar que ese día se sumergió una y otra vez en su busca hasta que la propia McGonagall lo sacó de allí, sufriendo de hipotermia. Explicarle todo a su padre había sido dos veces más doloroso, mientras dirigía su mirada de total devastación hacia Harry, que había estado con él y no había sido CAPAZ de salvarlo. Por mucho que sus amigos y la gente de alrededor lo hubieran tratado de consolar, nadie podía entender la pérdida de Harry. Hermione y Ron lo supieron posteriormente, pero entonces, en ese momento, nadie había podido deducir su dolor. Porque de todos los estudiantes presentes en aquel accidente, nadie podía quererle más que Harry. Bueno, Harry y otra chica morena de rasgos asiáticos de la misma clase de Cedric, Cho Chang, que parecía beber los vientos por él y no debía de estar al corriente de la preferencia sexual de Cedric._

Por eso, cuando el domingo recibió un mensaje de Malfoy en el móvil indicando que su hora de estudio del lunes debería aplazarse al jueves y el moreno sintió una decepción infinita seguida de un aleteo en el estómago aquella tarde, Harry se asustó: los sentimientos que un día afloraron por Cedric parecía estar reviviéndolos ahora con Malfoy. Y eso no estaba bien, porque Malfoy era Malfoy; un idiota y un engreído; sin hablar de que su padre parecía aborrecerlo de forma especial, y sin olvidar que el rubio había nacido para hacerle la vida imposible.

Igualmente, Harry pasó la tarde estudiando francés en su cuarto, repasando vocabulario y algunos de los ejercicios que le habían mandado en clase; revisando las hojas que había traído Malfoy y mirando en el diccionario que le había prestado; el diccionario debía tener varios años, pero estaba muy bien cuidado y tenía anotaciones en pequeños pósits a lo largo de las hojas, con la caligrafía elegante y cuidada de Draco.

Esa noche le tocó a Harry cocinar y recoger la cocina, y se acostó tarde; fue un alivio, pues, al llegar, encontrarse con un mensaje en el móvil.

"Espero que hayas estudiado, lerdo".

Por un momento, los dedos de Harry se perdieron entre las teclas, y dejó caer el aparato, nervioso. Recogiéndolo, miró la hora: Draco le había escrito hacía media hora, ¿qué haría levantado hasta tarde? Se apresuró a contestar.

"Tu diccionario y yo hemos tenido algunos roces".

Pero no hubo respuesta posterior. Al día siguiente, el moreno encontró el móvil entre las sábanas, y se dispuso a enfrentar un nuevo día en Kingston; era miércoles y había entrenamiento.

Los universitarios tenían que desplazarse en un autobús hacia Tolworth, un campus con instalaciones para diversos deportes donde solían entrenar. El camino no demoraba más de diez minutos, pero los estudiantes solían salir físicamente agotados. Ron también jugaba en el equipo, por lo que Harry y él siempre solían volver juntos en el autobús. Los dos se quedaron un poco más en el gimnasio, donde se encontraron con Ginny, la hermana de Ron, que había entrado al equipo de tenis ese año.

—A ver si venís a vernos, vagos —les recriminó la chica, envuelta en unas mallas apretadas.

—Harry se muere de ganas —mintió Ron y la vio seguir con sus ejercicios—. Tenemos que venir un día, Harry, contemplar chicas oprimidas de ropa ocupa el primer lugar en mi agenda.

—Claro, y soy yo quien se muere de ganas —ironizó el moreno cambiándose a otra máquina.

—Tío, ¿por qué Hermione no estará apuntada? Qué gran putada.

—Creo que a ella le va más leer; a veces me da envidia ver la concentración que consigue —dijo Harry, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Ya, seguro que te da envidia, por eso cuando venimos aquí te pones a llorar —Harry sonrió y Ron le lanzó la toalla. La verdad es que él había encontrado un gran apoyo en el deporte, le distraía, le evitaba tener que quedarse en casa y pensar, aunque los trabajos de la universidad no dejaran mucho tiempo lúdico.

El jueves, después de una sesión de remo intensa en el enorme lago de Tolworth, Ron y Harry volvían embutidos en sus chándales y con la bolsa de deporte al hombro cuando el autobús los dejó cerca de la Facultad de Arte, Diseño y Arquitectura.

—Bueno, bueno, pero si son Weasley y Potter viniendo de estirar músculos —un rubio les cortó el paso, vestido con un abrigo de paño ligero sobre el uniforme de la universidad y con varios libros bajo el brazo.

—Te advierto, Malfoy, estoy muy cansado y no te conviene meterte con mis brazos —espetó Ron.

—Oh, vaya, es a lo único que podrías recurrir, Weasley, una suerte que tengas músculos ya que cerebro te falta. Claro que no sé si eso le hará mucha gracia a Granger.

—Malfoy, ya está bien —Harry se colocó entre ambos—, hola y adiós.

—Espera, Potter —el moreno se volvió—, no seas tan antipático con tu profesor.

El moreno escudriñó la cara de Draco y supo que había para rato.

—Ron, adelántate a casa, llegaré enseguida.

—Vale, tío. Chao —y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al rubio, que recibió con un levantamiento de ceja sugerente.

Harry cogió una larga bocanada de aire y expuso:

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Malfoy?

—Recibí tu mensaje —dijo el otro con una sonrisa burlona—, no voy a preguntar qué haces con mi diccionario mientras yo no estoy. Bueno, ¿qué tal el equipo? No puedes decepcionar a todos tus fans, así que tendrás que ganar, Potty.

—Como si fueras a animarnos.

—Claro que lo haré, llevaré una camiseta que diga "adoro a Harry, nuestro héroe y jugador más popular" —Harry lo golpeó en la pierna con su bolsa y Draco replicó—. Tus maneras, Potter. No dejes que ese Weasley haga de ti un paleto en potencia.

Tras mirarlo detenidamente se decidió a preguntar:

—¿Qué te pasó el lunes? —Harry se fijó en las ropas caras que envolvían a Malfoy, no solía mirarle demasiado, pero el otro lucía bastante elegante.

—Tuve un compromiso —informó Draco, muy serio—, me temo que tendremos que recuperar la clase, porque mañana tengo que preparar un trabajo de Urbanística. ¿Qué te parece el sábado?

—¿El sábado? —Harry se preguntó si ahora le diría con quién tenía que salir los fines de semana, y recordó el acuerdo. Claro, tenía que obedecerle.

—A menos que tengas una cita con alguna de esas admiradoras tuyas, claro. Aunque se ve por qué no repiten la cita contigo —Harry alzó la vista al cielo mientras Malfoy ejecutaba un levantamiento de ceja con glamour.

—Vale, Malfoy, el sábado, ¿a qué hora?

—¿Qué tal a las once? Por cierto, tendrás que repasar lo que te mandé antes de que nos veamos, porque tengo varios ejercicios y primero deberías repasar los plurales, los femeninos y el vocabulario que te dejé.

—Muy bien —Harry quería despedirse, pero vio que el otro parecía estarle observando, seguro que haría un comentario acerca de sus pintas de cansado o de su inapropiada vestimenta.

—Te sienta bien el chándal del equipo —sonrió Malfoy. El chándal era rojo y negro y en el pecho llevaba un pequeño puma dibujado, mascota del equipo.

—¿Me estás halagando? —replicó un sorprendido Harry.

—No dejes que se te suba. Adiós —Harry lo vio marchar embutido en esa ropa tan elegante, y sintió cierto vaivén en el estómago. Suspirando, se dirigió hacia casa.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUARÁ
> 
> Notas de la traducción:
> 
> (1) Me divierto mucho insultándote.
> 
> (2) Eres tan denso...
> 
> *Richmond es uno de los distritos más lujosos de Londres. Situado al suroeste, linda con el río Támesis y durante siglos ha sido residencia de la realeza, de ricos y famosos; la gente va a visitarlo por su oferta de galerías, parques reales e históricas casas.


	3. Secretos de profesor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.
> 
> Notas de autor: Unas aclaraciones: la universidad de Kingston existe, así como todos los clubes de deporte que menciono aquí. Gracias a mi beta hermosa por betear y a vosotros por los comentarios, ya sabéis que os quiero mogollón y que alegrais mi vida.

El sábado por la mañana Harry estuvo durmiendo hasta tarde. Luego, se quedó algo fastidiado comiendo solo en el piso porque sus amigos hicieron una escapada con el resto del grupo: Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Después salió para tomar el tren hacia Richmond, donde había quedado con Malfoy a la hora del té para estudiar. La casa del rubio esnob, situada en una maravillosa zona cercana a los hermosos Kew Gardens, tenía tres pisos de altura, él vivía en el último y se veía que su alquiler debía de costar una pasta. Era más pequeño que el piso de Harry, sin embargo, tenía unos enormes ventanales y había más luz de la que jamás entraría en las tres habitaciones de él y sus amigos. Además, las ventanas probablemente llevaban alguna especie de aislante porque el ruido de los coches pasaba desapercibido.

Al entrar, en la parte izquierda se situaba el dormitorio, pero Harry no pudo ver mucho más porque tenía la puerta cerrada; en la parte derecha había un baño y después, el salón, con cuatro sillas, una mesa y dos gigantescos sofás. En la esquina izquierda había unos fogones y unas alacenas alrededor del frigorífico, en lo que se asemejaba a una cocina americana.

Junto a los enormes ventanales, Malfoy tenía una mesa de dibujo llena de papeles; probablemente, la que utilizaba para los trabajos de clase de arquitectura. Harry observó pequeñas líneas y formas garabateadas: debían de seguir algún orden, porque parecían medidas meticulosamente entre ellas. Junto a la mesa inclinada, había una enorme regla.

Salvo ese pequeño espacio, todo estaba muy recogido y limpio. No parecía haber más cosas de las necesarias y la decoración era bastante minimalista.

—Hum —dijo Harry al localizar con la vista un objeto bastante familiar—, ¿le has echado un vistazo?

—Todavía no, estoy muy ocupado —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa señalando el portátil de Dean. Realmente ya lo había mirado y sabía cuál era el diagnóstico, pero adoraba hacerse el misterioso.

No hablaron mucho más, se sentaron en la mesa para concentrarse en los últimos ejercicios y verbos repasados. Draco le había explicado muchas cosas para entonces y Harry, al menos, podía formar diálogos. Trabajaban bastante en la grafía francesa por los complicados acentos, así como por la pronunciación.

— Se te ha olvidado la partícula de negación —observó el rubio sin señalar una frase en particular.

—¿Dónde?

—Revísalo tú —tras leer durante un buen rato las frases, Harry localizó el error y procedió a corregirlo.

Entonces sonó el móvil de Malfoy con una melodía de Mendelsoon que jamás había oído el moreno, y Draco se levantó tras hacer una mueca.

—…Mmmm… estoy ocupado… sí…, no, hoy será imposible… bueno, de acuerdo… el próximo fin de semana. Te llamo y te confirmo. Sí. Otro para ti. Adiós —y se volvió hacia Harry—. Era mi pareja. Le he dicho que no podemos quedar hoy.

Al principio, Harry abrió mucho los ojos; después, la boca, para tratar de justificarse.

—Oh… no… dejémoslo para otro día, yo… puedo irme a casa y tú… —el moreno no sabía dónde posar su mirada; se había quedado bastante estupefacto, pensaba que Draco no salía con nadie, que empleaba todo su tiempo en los estudios, pero… demonios, eran jóvenes y también tenían derecho a divertirse.

—Pareces decepcionado, Potter —estableció el rubio mirándolo desafiante.

Esta vez, Harry no correspondió a su mirada. Parecía bastante azorado mirando a la mesa.

—Claro que no… puedo volver a casa… yo… puedo hacer los ejercicios por mi cuenta —pero cierto era que al moreno no le apetecía nada que Malfoy se viese con quien fuera, seguramente alguna chica de buena posición y buen nombre.

—Ahora insistes como si realmente fuera un castigo estar aquí —dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño, y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! —pero el rubio se acercó demasiado a su rostro, de modo que podía verle las suaves vetas verdes que componían sus ojos a través de las gafas, y la cicatriz en la parte izquierda, algo tapada por el flequillo, que al moreno le había quedado el día del incendio en que murieron sus padres, al caerle una pavesa ardiendo.

—¿Por qué sigues dando clases conmigo? —fue su inusitada pregunta, y Draco esperaba no obtener una respuesta como "porque no me ofrecieron algo mejor", pero Harry lo sorprendió.

—Porque me ayudas mucho, Malfoy, y realmente estoy contento contigo —fue la sincera respuesta del moreno, y entonces Draco se acercó aún más.

—¿Te pongo… contento, Potty? —Harry trató de evadir un nuevo acercamiento y para ello se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con tan mala fortuna que cayó al suelo, haciendo a Draco estallar en carcajadas—. Madre mía, qué torpe —y se agarró la barriga. Para cuando había terminado, Harry lo contemplaba de pie, extrañado— ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Nunca… nunca te había visto reír. Normalmente sueles reírte de mí, no conmigo —y Harry lanzó una carcajada.

—No es gracioso, Potter —dijo Draco cambiando el semblante, y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano, inclinándose hacia la mesa, en un movimiento que Harry hubiera jurado contenía flirteo—, por cierto, no les digas a tus amigos que te encantan mis clases o pensarán que te he hechizado.

—¿No lo has hecho? —bromeó Harry esbozando una sonrisa pícara, y entonces Malfoy se incorporó para quedar de nuevo tan cerca de él como antes. El moreno pestañeó, pasando su mirada por aquel pálido rostro sardónico de facciones puntiagudas y comentarios ácidos. Se esforzó mucho en no bajar la mirada hacia los labios, y también se esforzó porque el tic-tac de su interior se calmase poco a poco. Con un rápido movimiento, la mano de su némesis se situó bajo su barbilla para cerrarle la mandíbula.

—Deja de babear sobre mí, Potter, no es… conveniente —y tras meterse la mano en los bolsillos, se sentó de nuevo.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —y ante la incrédula mirada del rubio, añadió—. Babear sobre ti.

Draco abrió el diccionario rompiendo todo contacto visual.

—No tendrías ninguna posibilidad —y sonrió, y oyó la respuesta de Harry, que se sentaba a su lado.

—Menos mal. Mis amigos sí que creerían que me habrías hecho algo si eso pasara —Harry trató de calmar sus desbocados latidos, así como su profunda decepción, ciñéndose únicamente al estudio—. ¿Te imaginas? Si fuéramos magos serías el más creído y utilizarías hechizos para fastidiarme.

—Sería mucho mejor mago que tú —finalizó Draco, algo molesto por aquella alusión.

—Probablemente el mejor en Química, por el favoritismo del profesor Snape.

—Potter, supéralo, eras muy malo en clase. De hecho, me sorprende que estés estudiando en una universidad. Pensé que te dedicarías a la venta ambulante en los pueblos de la costa —Harry lo miró con saña, a falta de poder estrellarle un cojín en la cara y desarmarle ese gesto de burda prepotencia.

Eran las seis cuando Draco bostezó y ordenó a Harry que la clase había finalizado. El moreno recogió todas sus cosas metiéndolas en una mochila con el nombre de la universidad y el pequeño puma como mascota grabado en el bolsillo de abajo, sin replicar.

— _Merci beaucoup, professeur(1)_ —dijo Harry despidiéndose, pero Draco pareció ofendido.

—¿Adónde vas? —y el moreno se volvió, curioso—. Hoy te toca quedarte conmigo.

Harry lo miró, curioso sobre qué podría pedirle Malfoy, que desapareció tras un armario y arrojó varias prendas sobre Harry.

—Ponte eso —el chico dejó la mochila en el suelo y contempló los modelitos: una camisa blanca con ribetes dorados en las mangas y un pantalón de tencel color negro.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A la ópera: tengo entradas para verlo en tribuna preferente —y el rubio se retiró a su habitación.

—¿Hay que ir vestido así? —preguntó Harry mientras desabrochaba la camisa; creía que iba lo suficientemente elegante con su camisa gris perla, era la más cara que tenía. Al parecer, para Malfoy no era suficiente.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —fue la respuesta dada desde el cuarto situado junto al baño.

"¿Qué más da?", se dijo Harry, "si al final tenemos un acuerdo y por lo tanto tendré que obedecerle. La ópera… ¿quién va a la ópera? Ni Ron ni Dean ni Seamus, ni siquiera Hermione han ido nunca allí, ¿es así como se divierten los chicos de alta alcurnia? "

—Bueno, Potter, date prisa —Draco se había peinado como siempre, con la raya en medio, pero su figura estaba deslumbrante vistiendo unos pantalones idénticos a los de Harry pero de color blanco y con una camisa negra con ribetes dorados bordados en una parte del pecho. Harry se miró a sí mismo para luego observar a Draco: iban complementados con la ropa, él de blanco y negro y Draco de negro y blanco. ¿No es así quizá como se vestirían los hermanos gemelos de Ron?

—¿Qué hago con mi pelo? —preguntó, irritado, sabiendo que Draco soltaría alguna de sus lindezas insultantes referente a su cabello indomable. En lugar de eso, el joven se acercó, le sonrió con petulancia y pasó la mano por él.

—Déjalo así, al parecer en Londres están de moda los peinados alternativos —a Harry le sonó como un cumplido, aunque supiera que no lo era. Se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia el piso, sintiendo aún la mano del rubio sobre su pelo, y tuvo que calmar sus ansias sexuales ante otra imagen de Draco acariciando otras partes de su anatomía.

Y así, ambos tomaron el metro que les llevó a las abarrotadas calles de Londres, sin compartir apenas una conversación, llegaron al famoso teatro Royal Opera House en Covent Garden. Había varios espectáculos y Harry estuvo mirando todos los carteles: al parecer, ellos iban a ver _Rigoletto_. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué iba la ópera, suponía que era gente cantando, como en un teatro, pero cuando se acomodó en la brillante tribuna reservada y comenzó a oírles cantar en italiano, en el descanso le susurró a Malfoy:

—Oye, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? —para encontrarse con una mirada totalmente desafiante.

—¿Qué pasa, no te gusta?

—No, no es eso, es solo que… la ópera es cara, Malfoy, y yo no sé apreciarla y tú quizás tengas otras amistades a las que les entusiasmaría estar aquí ahora, viéndolo contigo.

—Bueno, considérate afortunado, entonces. Necesitas culturizarte. Y además, dijimos que nada de preguntas. Yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas, así de fácil —Harry no lograba ver el sentido al acuerdo del rubio, porque… ¿no era aquello acaso como tener una cita? ¿Quizá Malfoy estuviera enamorado de él y por eso fingía tener un acuerdo para llevarle donde quisiera, como si fuera su pareja?

—Sigue soñando, Harry —murmuró. ¿Por qué cuando a uno le gustaba alguien tejía en torno a los encuentros cotidianos toda clase de veladas románticas e imposibles?

A pesar de que el acto duró casi dos horas y media, Harry se encontró disfrutando el espectáculo, aunque se movió demasiadas veces en la silla y ahora estaba más despeinado que antes.

—¿Qué has hecho con tu pelo? Dios, eres una desgracia —dijo el rubio mirándolo con desdén—, vámonos.

—No he entendido nada —fue la queja del moreno.

Malfoy lo miró con detenimiento y algo hizo clic en su cerebro.

—Oh… no recordaba que no sabes italiano. Bueno, así aprendes un poco, no está de más culturizarse de vez en cuando.

—Cuando quiero culturizarme, normalmente voy al cine —replicó Harry, algo molesto, siguiendo al rubio hacia la salida; cientos de personas se aglomeraban en torno a la puerta, todas vestidas con sus mejores galas.

—Ahí van los paletos, Potter. Podrás seguir yendo cuando no estés conmigo, mientras tanto vienes donde yo diga.

—No puedo decir nada, me has invitado —suspiró Harry, pero no creyó que el otro le oyera. De hecho, no creyó que notara su presencia: se había quedado parado mirando a un chico a la salida del teatro; un chico moreno de cabello corto que se acercó a ellos, algo impresionado.

—Buenas noches —saludó Draco.

—¿Qué haces aquí con Potter? —dijo el otro, mirando al chico de arriba abajo—. ¿Y por qué lleva tu ropa?

Draco pareció tomarse un tiempo para responder. Harry lo reconoció: era Theodore Nott, fue con ellos al colegio, era un alumno muy brillante y parecía llevarse bien con Draco, pero ahora estudiaba en Oxford.

—Potter me ha invitado. En cuanto a la ropa, se echó toda la bebida por encima; ya sabes que es muy torpe. Tuve que prestarle ropa mía.

—Pero bueno, ¿cómo va a invitarte Potter a la ópera? Tú nunca has pisado un teatro, ¿verdad? —se enfrentó el chico a él, algo irritado.

—Las cosas cambian, ¿no es verdad? —Draco respondió por él, y Harry miró a uno y a otro, sin entender, pero asintió: era su pago por el acuerdo.

—Pero veo que sigue sin saber lo que es un peine —rió Theodore—, tened cuidado si vais a cenar, no vayan a creerse que es el aparcacoches.

Y lanzó una carcajada. Draco ni se inmutó, es más, Harry juraría que le había hecho gracia el comentario.

—Supongo que pensarás que te ha tocado la lotería —añadió Theo dirigiéndose a Harry.

Esta vez fue Harry quien respondió.

—Malfoy ya tiene pareja.

Nott abrió mucho los ojos.

—Vaya, sinceridad por parte de Draco Malfoy, no me lo esperaba… ¿así que es una relación de sexo consentida? —Harry frunció el ceño, ¿qué pasaba ahí? —, aunque jamás hubiera imaginado que tú fueras gay. Qué sorpresa.

El moreno sintió calor acudiendo a sus mejillas. Draco lo odiaría si supiera que estaba deseando partirle la cara al malnacido de Nott por sus pullas y comentarios nada agradables.

—Está bien, Potter, no te enfades, ya nos vamos —Draco agarró su brazo y le dio la espalda a Nott.

—Te llamaré el sábado —gritó Theodore mientras ambos chicos se perdían entre el gentío.

Anduvieron pasando varias calles, hasta que Harry se giró hacia el rubio.

—¿Qué pasa con ese imbécil? Es un jodido homofóbico y quise pegarle.

—Ya lo vi, Potter, por eso te paré los pies. Y no es homofóbico, solo está frustrado —dijo Malfoy sonriendo, aparentemente contento.

—¿Frustrado? ¿Y por qué está frustrado?

—Porque no me puede tener —informó Draco, y Harry paró sus pasos. ¿Tener? ¿Es que acaso se creía el centro del universo? Ambos muchachos estaban cara a cara, en un callejón donde apenas pasaba gente.

—Eres un poco creído, ¿no te lo había dicho? —dijo Harry enfadado—. No has cambiado nada.

—No hables de lo que no sabes —Draco pareció irritarse: su sonrisa de petulancia ya no estaba ahí.

—Pues cuéntamelo —exigió Harry, preocupado. ¿Y si Draco estaba metido en asuntos turbios?

—Ya dijimos que nada de preguntas, Potter.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas que haga? ¿Me dejo insultar mientras te digo que sí a todo? Venga, dime, necesitaré saber para interpretar bien mi papel —los puños de Harry estaban volviéndose blancos, mientras pensaba en qué momento se le había ocurrido asociarse con ese chico tan difícil.

Draco vaciló y quedó pensativo.

—Creo que ha sido mala idea. Tienes razón, no podrías interpretar un papel como ese, Potter.

Harry vio brillo en la mirada del rubio; lo estaba retando. Y desde los albores de la humanidad, un reto entre ambos jamás había quedado sin resolver.

—Claro que puedo. Dime. ¿Qué papel? —el rubio quedó en silencio y esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. Dímelo, Malfoy.

—El de mi pareja.

* * *

El lunes hubo vuelta a las clases. Ron y Seamus se quedaron a estudiar en la biblioteca después de las horas lectivas, y Harry los acompañó: se suponía que ese día había clase, pero después del sábado parecía como si Malfoy hubiera roto el acuerdo por sí mismo. Era un fastidio, realmente parecía un buen profesor, al menos Harry aprendía con él y notaba que le costaba mucho menos hacer los ejercicios: la pronunciación ya era otra cosa, pero había mejorado mucho en gramática y Malfoy le obligaba a hacer dictados todos los días de clase para aprenderse las palabras y no cometer errores en los exámenes; después, le mandaba estudiarse un vocabulario muy básico que aparecía en todas partes, y Harry se encontró entendiendo el francés mucho mejor.

—Eh, Harry, pareces deprimido —le dijo Ron por lo bajo, mientras revisaba un libro de Química.

—Como su profesor le ha plantado, no sabe estudiar solo —dijo Seamus, burlón, y recibió una sonrisa falsa del moreno.

Tras varios minutos, Ron habló:

—¿En serio es tan bueno Malfoy?

—Si es un gilipollas. La única imagen que tengo de un Malfoy siendo agradable es un Malfoy fiambre —Harry no rió la broma, al contrario que Ron. Ya no podía pensar en Malfoy como alguien despreciable, a pesar de que fuera un creído manipulador: algo le ocurría. Harry estaba seguro de que necesitaba a alguien para hacer esa pantomima, si no, ¿por qué estaría el rubio tan interesado en que Harry lo acompañara los fines de semana sin hacer preguntas?

—Eh, Harry, amigo —dijo Ron—, no te ha molestado que hablemos así del hurón, ¿no?

Harry se encontró con los ojos azules de su amigo pelirrojo. Ron siempre comparaba a Malfoy con un hurón porque decía que era un animal caprichoso y orgulloso. También sabía por qué estaba cuestionándole aquello; probablemente, Ron pensaría que quizá Harry estuviera detrás del rubio… lo que no era del todo falso.

—Claro que no. Estoy cansado, eso es todo. Malfoy me ha ayudado mucho, creo poder sacar mejores notas a partir de ahora —dijo Harry restándole importancia, y tanto él como sus amigos volvieron a las tareas.

El miércoles, tras el entrenamiento, al volver a casa, Dean estaba exultante. Dio la bienvenida a sus amigos como si realmente le hubiera pasado algo.

—Dean, amigo, parece que has tenido una cita —dijo Seamus, que entraba también junto a Ron y Harry porque aquel día había ido a trabajar los músculos al gimnasio.

—No os lo vais a creer, Malfoy ha arreglado el portátil —ante la mención de Malfoy, Harry frunció el ceño. El rubio no había vuelto a comunicarse con él y lo peor de todo es que lo echaba de menos. Sus pullas, que antes eran horribles comentarios malsonantes, ahora las decía con cierto brillo en los ojos en el que antes Harry no había reparado.

—¿En serio? —dijo Seamus acercándose—, jodido bastardo, el tío es inteligente después de todo y sabe de ordenadores.

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué te ha pedido a cambio, Dean? —preguntó Ron con los brazos cruzados—, bien sabemos que el rubito engreído no hace nada sin un interés que le beneficie.

—Insistí en pagarle, pero me dijo que me guardara mi sucio dinero.

—Como él tiene dinero a espuertas…

—Por cierto, Harry, me ha dicho que le llames si quieres seguir con las clases —el moreno se quedó a cuadros. ¿Y por qué no llamaba él? Maldito orgulloso, se dijo, dejando a los chicos alrededor del portátil para entrar en su cuarto y quitarse la ropa de deporte. Realmente, llevar uniforme era un rollo; las chaquetas negras eran demasiado formales y por eso Harry solía vestir bastante informal cuando tenía ocasión, dejando a un lado los colores negro y verde del colegio y añadiendo otros más sobrios a su guardarropa. Se saltó la cena porque no tenía apetito, y mientras miraba al techo desde su cama, supo que había tomado una decisión.

Draco preparaba un examen de Dibujo. Al contrario que a otros jóvenes, a Draco le preocupaba más su educación y futuro que salir de marcha por ahí. La presión y exigencia a las que había sido sometido desde muy pequeño en su casa habían hecho que se convirtiera en un estudiante precoz y perfeccionista. Y también muy inseguro. Sin embargo, sus padres no le habían permitido ir a Oxford cuando este les contó lo que para ellos sería una desgracia: Draco Malfoy era gay. Si bien su madre lo había intuido desde hace años, su padre no se tomó tan bien la noticia. Y así, además de serle vetadas las salidas al Soho y otras zonas de ambiente, también se aseguraron de imponerle un castigo. Sin embargo, ahora el rubio no se preocupaba tanto por estudiar en una universidad tan prestigiosa; Kingston tenía buen nivel y buenos profesores, y además estaba su amigo Blaise, que estudiaba con él. Si ahora estuviera en Oxford estaría sin duda junto a Nott, y Draco estaba cada vez más harto del que decía ser su pareja. Lucius Malfoy había sido arrestado por negocios turbios de blanqueamiento de dinero y Draco necesitaba recuperar el buen nombre de la familia; así pues, asociarse con los Nott suponía una muy buena baza; además, Nott también era gay y ambos podrían corresponderse.

Pero Draco no estaba interesado; como hijo único sabía que debía estar con él, porque era el único a quien podrían aceptar sus padres, pero jamás lo querría. Suspiraba desde hace años por un compañero de colegio que jamás conseguiría porque era hetero, y tampoco le interesaba salir con nadie; además, temía que su padre le sacara de la universidad, y no quería trabajar en cualquier establecimiento mugriento de camarero, él valía para mucho más. De modo que, cuando escuchó a Potter ofrecer un intercambio pidiendo clases de francés, se dijo que podría sacar partido de ello; el apellido Potter era muy conocido en los medios nacionales por haber salvado a muchas personas en los incendios de Surrey. Si Draco empezaba a relacionarse con él para limpiar su nombre, estaba seguro de que sus padres lo felicitarían, su padre siempre quiso que se asociara con él, pero un desafortunado incidente cuando Draco se metió con su amigo el pobretón por la ropa que llevaba le prohibió alcanzar esa meta; y es que ese Potter no era manipulable, tenía ideas propias y le importaba bien poco el qué dirán, a pesar de que él lo molestara constantemente. Pero es que su impetuosidad resultaba tan divertida… no podía dejar que Harry… Potter se alejara de él. Ahora tenía una buena razón para retenerlo a su lado, claro que no debería saberlo nunca o le mandaría a la mierda, por ello acordó un pacto sin preguntas: Potter era demasiado curioso y seguramente pensaría que Draco tenía algún interés oculto al ayudarle y, sin duda, lo había.

Por eso, cuando llegó el viernes y Harry aún no había establecido ningún contacto, Malfoy se dedicó a buscarlo por todo el campus, localizándolo al fin tras varios minutos: allí estaba, charlando alegremente con su amiga la cerebrito junto a la biblioteca.

—Buenas tardes —dijo, por educación, y añadió mirando a Harry—, ¿se puede saber por qué no me llamaste?

Harry pareció contrariado, y molesto.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho tú? Fuiste tú quien rompió el acuerdo.

Ese idiota… ¿era tonto, o qué?

—Claro que no he roto el acuerdo, imbécil. Estuve muy ocupado preparando mi examen de Proyectos Arquitectónicos. Algunos estudiamos.

—Creo que necesitáis hablar —interrumpió esa sabelotodo—, nos vemos, Harry.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron midiendo su espacio personal, como si siempre estuvieran preparados para saltar uno sobre otro.

—No rompí el acuerdo. Las clases siguen en pie y los fines de semana también —sabía que añadiendo un poco de sal a la situación, Potter respondería—, no contaba con que te rajaras.

—No me he rajado, Malfoy, pero recuerdo bien que me dijiste que había que ser tu pareja a cambio de mis clases. No me diste instrucciones al respecto porque no quieres preguntas, así que no sé si tengo que estar a tu lado cada vez que te la meneas o bien tengo que dormir contigo por si te apetece follar en mitad de la noche.

Draco lo miró, atónito. ¿Cómo es que Potter hablaba con un lenguaje tan sucio? No es que le sorprendiera, por su inexistente cultura, pero hablarle a él así, de repente, le chocó bastante. Sin embargo, como siempre, trató de que no se notara.

—No había pedido algo tan específico, pero si te estás ofreciendo, por mí no hay problema —vio cómo Harry se esforzaba en controlarse para no lanzarse sobre él: era realmente fácil hacerlo reaccionar.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer y lo haré —demandó el joven, y el brillo de decisión en los ojos de Potter se le antojó sexy.

—No creo que seas capaz, Potty, ya sé que te repugno… una pena, porque eres el único en toda esta universidad que piensa eso.

—Esa no es la cuestión —Harry recibió un amistoso empujón de un estudiante y se volvió para saludarlo; sin pensarlo, bajó la voz—, la cuestión es qué pensará tu pareja si nos ve agarrados de la mano.

—Principalmente es mi pareja quien quiero que se entere, ¿lo pillas? —Harry parecía confuso y bastante desconcertado, y Draco lo entendía; ¿para qué iba a necesitar fingir salir con otra persona cuando tenía todo el atractivo del mundo? ¿Cuando había miles de estudiantes —sobre todo féminas— deseando salir con él?

—Sigo sin entender nada, pero ya te he dicho que lo haré. Quiero que demos clase mañana, y el fin de semana soy todo tuyo —y Harry se alejó sin dejar que el otro respondiera, pero realmente Draco no se percató, su mente reproducía las palabras "soy todo tuyo" como si de un disco rallado se tratara.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

Notas de la traducción:

(1)Muchas gracias, profesor.

* * *


	4. Tolerando sentimientos

El viernes, en casa de Harry, se dio una bienvenida diferente al capullo de Malfoy. Cuando el joven entró, tanto Dean como Seamus lo pelotearon, alabando sus cualidades para arreglar ordenadores, así como su brillante inteligencia.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras —añadió Dean—, si Harry pasa de ti puedes tomarte algo con nosotros.

Draco los miró atónito y añadió:

—No, gracias, paso de asociarme con plebeyos —y dirigió una mirada desafiante hacia Ron, quien pensó que Malfoy no había cambiado tanto como decían, convencido de que pediría algo a Dean por haberle arreglado el portátil. Ron prefería no saber qué podría ocurrírsele a alguien tan retorcido, y se dirigió a su cuarto para dedicar cierto tiempo a pensar en Hermione.

—Tenemos que estudiar en mi habitación, Malfoy —informó Harry—, como es viernes, la mesa les toca a Dean y a Seamus.

El rubio se preguntó si no sería buena idea utilizar el hecho de que les había hecho un favor para decirles a esos dos que se fueran con viento fresco.

—Os dejaríamos la mesa, pero necesitamos el ordenador además de un montón de libros —dijo Dean—, el próximo día es vuestra.

Así pues, se tuvieron que encerrar en la pequeña habitación de Harry, que, dicho sea de paso, estaba bastante más recogida que la última vez. Seleccionaron varios verbos y ejercicios con frases para pronunciar y mientras el moreno miraba a los labios de su némesis se preguntó si no sería demasiado evidente su excitación. El jodido Malfoy tenía una boca pequeña y los labios finos que deseaban ser besados… pero quizá no por él. Finalmente, Harry decidió que sudaba demasiado y no quería que el otro pensara nada inoportuno, bastante mal puesto debía estar ocupando en su compendio de personas no gratas. Se concentró en tapar la posible erección con una de sus manos.

—Voy un momento al baño —dijo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, y dejó allí a Malfoy, sentado en su silla tapizada, admirando las paredes y alargando los brazos sobre la nuca en señal de agotamiento. Junto al escritorio había un cajón, al parecer, repleto de cosas; Draco lo abrió porque le apeteció y porque él nunca había respetado las posesiones de otros, a pesar de que era fervientemente celoso con las suyas. Lo que vio lo dejó pasmado: ¿pues no guardaba celosamente Potter una revista pornográfica con modelos bastante… macizos para lo que el rubio creía que Potter debía frecuentar? El rubio pasó las páginas rápidamente, reticente a creerlo: él siempre había pensado que Potter era heterosexual, o, al menos, que no le gustaban los chicos; por tanto, creyó que jamás tendría oportunidad; esa era la razón por la que se metía con él a cada momento; porque si en algo podía entender a Nott era en tener un deseo frustrado.

El rubio cerró el cajón, alertado de repente por sus latidos pulsantes. De acuerdo… eran chicos muy fibrosos, probablemente deportistas, y aquello, a la vez que esperanza, envió un ramalazo de celos a su interior: ¿qué hacía Potter cuando se duchaba con todos los compañeros del equipo de rugby? ¿Sabría su amigo Ron el secreto de Potter? Joder… era gay: como él. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter por fin tenían algo en común y aquello se le antojó espeluznante. No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más porque el aludido traspasó el umbral del cuarto sintiéndose extrañamente relajado. Cuando Draco fue rozado por el joven en la pierna, al sentarse, se levantó, y, ante la estupefacción de Harry, aclaró:

—Ahora voy yo. Sigue repasando —una vez en el baño, Draco se mojó la cara. Por Dios, no podía creerlo: estaba encerrado en la habitación con el chico de sus sueños y tenía la posibilidad de que pasara algo. De acuerdo, probablemente Draco no fuera su ideal de chico si se comparaba con aquellos modelos publicitarios, pero… ¿acaso tenía posibilidades? Siendo así, ¿no sería divertido buscar una oportunidad para evaluar las posibles reacciones del moreno? ¿Quizá por eso le había dicho que podría ser su pareja, porque sería capaz de ir con él de la mano o de… besarlo?

Draco Malfoy era un conquistador y aquel juego le seducía: saber que Potter podría mirarlo con deseo, aunque por dentro le odiara, era necesario para su cordura: si no pasaba nada, siempre podría recordar esos momentos íntimos con Potter y olvidarlo no sería tan doloroso. Qué poco sabía entonces el rubio que cuando uno alcanza la cima, es muy difícil conformarse con algo inferior después.

* * *

Tras una hora de estudio, Draco pareció agobiado.

—Hace calor, Potter, ¿no te parece? —Harry elevó la vista para encontrarse con la del rubio. ¿Calor? Él llevaba una sudadera y no sentía calor para nada. Bueno… no ese tipo de calor, claro que enseguida supo que Malfoy se refería a calor ambiental.

—Aquí no hay ventana —se excusó pobremente.

—¿Te importa entonces… —Draco elevó la ceja sutilmente, hizo una pausa y añadió—, si me quito la camiseta?

Harry tragó saliva.

—Hum… claro, por mí no hay problema —trató de no tartamudear mientras el chico se levantaba para quitarse la corbata y la camisa del colegio, quedándose semidesnudo. Malfoy se había dado la vuelta para dejar ambas prendas sobre la cama y por tanto no podía verle la cara, pero oh, ese trapecio era divino a pesar de no estar demasiado musculado; la piel de Malfoy era pálida y ausente de vello y lunares y Harry no pudo más que admirarla. Se dio cuenta de que había estado manteniendo la respiración, por lo que espiró profundamente. Se giró en cuanto vio a Malfoy darse la vuelta, fingiendo que hacía los ejercicios, pero concentrándose absolutamente en nada más que en ese cuerpo que ahora yacía a su lado, muy cerca de su asiento. De hecho, podía oler su perfume.

"Oh, qué tortura. Quiere torturarme, seguro. Maldito cabrón".

Mientras Harry seguía convenciéndose de que Malfoy existía y había venido a la Tierra para joderle la vida, el rubio, a su lado, trataba de adoptar la postura más sexy posible, abriendo las piernas ligeramente y apoyando uno de los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla.

— _Tu es excité, Potter?(1)_ —Harry se obligó a mirar a su compañero solo a la cara.

— _Porquoi?_ —articuló valientemente.

— _C'est la première fois que tu as un garçon nu dans ta chambre?_ _(2)_ —respondió, sugerente, aunque obviamente Potter no podría entender una frase así: era demasiado pronto.

—Solo he entendido _garçon_ , Malfoy —confesó en su absoluta sinceridad, y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en su libro.

— _Garçon nu_ —dijo Draco—. Chico desnudo. Apúntalo, Potter.

El moreno obedeció, tratando de que no le temblara el pulso.

— _Tu comprends maintenant?(3)_

Harry pestañeó, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Quieres decir que si ha venido algún chico desnudo aquí, ¿no? —Malfoy asintió, tratando de que su mirada fuese lo más directa posible—. Bueno, claro que sí: Dean, Ron, Seamus…

—Me refiero a alguien que no sea un compañero, Potter —el moreno parecía realmente extrañado. ¿Y si esas revistas no eran suyas? ¿Y si se las escondía a Dean, o a Seamus? Porque Ron, obviamente, se moría por cerebrito-Granger, y aunque Seamus era un ligón, supuso que alguna vez habría experimentado con gente de su mismo sexo. El muy salido…

—No entiendo tu pregunta —respondió el moreno, irritado y cada vez con la respiración más agitada. Si Malfoy iba a burlarse de él porque había descubierto su secreto, lo echaría a patadas.

—Te la he hecho en tu idioma —se burló el otro, y añadió—. Seré más claro: ¿eres gay, Potter? —el rubio se había acercado mucho a él, sus narices casi se tocaban. Harry trató de vislumbrar algún motivo en su rostro que no contuviera burla o sarcasmo, pero Malfoy tenía esa cara siempre, la misma que usaba para molestarlo—. Solo quiero saberlo porque… ya sabes, el acuerdo. Si vas a besarme o a tocarme porque lo exige el guion merezco saberlo, Potty.

Harry lo miró sin apartarse. Maldito manipulador: Si decía que no, quizá se descubriera a sí mismo y si decía que sí y Malfoy era un homófobo insoportable, adiós a sus ocasiones con él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres un homófobo que preferiría lanzarse al Támesis antes de que un gay le besara?

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un homófobo? No he dado muestras de ello —Malfoy parecía cogerle gusto al juego, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el rostro tan horrorizado de Potter. No había nada en el mundo más divertido que hacerle perder los papeles.

—Bueno, como virtudes tienes pocas, imagino que el ser homófobo pasaría desapercibido en ti.

"Mierda. Eso ha dolido", se dijo Draco, sobre todo porque el moreno estaba suponiendo algo incierto.

—No lo soy y puedo probarlo, pero te cagarías en los pantalones si lo hiciera —estableció, y las miradas entre ambos parecieron cambiar a un tono más denso y retador.

—¿Si hicieras… qué? —dudó Harry, sin saber qué pensar. ¿Estaría poniéndolo a prueba, o realmente hablaba en serio? Con Malfoy nunca podía estar seguro.

Harry nunca había visto a Malfoy armarse de valor, y menos frente a él; solía ser cobarde y espantadizo, pero cuando la silla plegable cayó al suelo y su espalda encontró la madera de la puerta con rapidez asombrosa, creyó que había establecido un récord: el rostro de Malfoy estaba a centímetros del suyo, pero no tenía intención de acercarse más; su mano, sin embargo, viajó hacia la ingle de Harry, donde frotó sin piedad, dejando al moreno tragándose un gemido.

¿Qué demonios hacía Malfoy tocándole las pelotas, y no en el sentido figurativo de la expresión? El estrépito de la silla contra el suelo había alertado a Dean, que se acercó para llamar.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? Hemos oído un ruido —Harry trató de amortiguar su ronca voz al responder.

—¡Estamos bien! ¡La silla se ha caído!

Draco contempló la tensión del moreno mientras le bajaba la bragueta de los vaqueros; la intervención del compañero de cuarto no pudo ser más oportuna y ventajosa, permitiendo al rubio colar su mano entre los pantalones de Harry, quien de repente lo arrimó hacia él con la mano derecha, tirando de su cadera de forma inconsciente.

—¿Seguro, Harry?

El moreno jadeó al contacto de la mano pálida sobre su miembro. No podía dejar de mirar la lascivia que desprendía el rostro de Malfoy, tratando de dilucidar si era fingida o no. El ángulo era algo complicado y hacía a Malfoy torcer la muñeca de forma dolorosa, de modo que Harry pensó en bajarse un poco los pantalones. Lo hizo, y Malfoy frotó entonces con más libertad sobre sus calzoncillos.

—S… sí, Dean, ¡de verdad!

Harry reprimió un grito ahogado al notar que la mano de Malfoy se había trasladado dentro de su ropa interior y agarraba con decisión su polla, ligeramente endurecida. El rubio había apoyado la cabeza contra la puerta y comenzó a marcar un suave ritmo desde abajo hacia el glande.

—Harry, no pareces nada convincente —el moreno volvió a morderse el labio mientras simples jadeos se hacían paso por su garganta, a la vez que Draco incrementaba el ritmo, alzando el rostro, sin dejar de sonreír de forma petulante y atractiva. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que se iba a derramar en cualquier momento, pero no podía hacerlo o Dean le oiría, sin hablar de qué estaría pensando ahora Draco si se rendía a él por una simple paja.

—Dime que me detenga y lo haré —susurró el jodido manipulador a su lado, que además estaba sin camisa y sus feromonas se esparcían por doquier, haciendo el rubor de Harry más acusado en su cara.

—¿Harry?

Pero, como respuesta, el rubio recibió la mano de Harry en su omóplato y escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aún jadeando. En vista de que el jodido Thomas no iba a marcharse quizá si no comprobaba por él mismo que su amigo estaba entero, Draco se compadeció de Harry, que entonces solo era capaz de articular jadeos y gritó, con voz resuelta:

—¡Déjanos estudiar en paz, Thomas! —aquella orden pareció convencer al joven, pues no volvió a hablar ni a decir nada. No así Harry, quien apretaba ahora su otro hombro, parcialmente abrazándolo y no dejándolo ir, sin que Draco tuviera queja: tener al gran Harry Potter reducido a simples jadeos y acariciando su hombro desnudo con la barba incipiente de su cara le hizo cerrar los ojos y regodearse en su aroma, a la vez que su mano subía y bajaba, envolviendo el miembro grueso y celestial y notando ya el líquido preseminal deslizándose por sus dedos.

—¡Ah… joder… ah! —Draco no pudo evitar jadear a la vez que el otro chico cuando este llegó al orgasmo. Esperó que Harry no se diera cuenta, aunque estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando su respiración y decencia. Y también quizá pensando qué debería decir después de una situación como aquella. El agarre se liberó y Draco retiró la mano de terreno prohibido para limpiarse y masajearse la muñeca, señal de haber estado sometida a un ángulo demasiado incómodo.

Cuando los ojos de Harry se fijaron en los suyos, Draco sabía que no podía rendirse como lo había hecho él, porque eso le daba cierto poder y seguridad.

—Vaya, Potter, qué sorpresa, lo deseabas al fin y al cabo —la mirada de Harry pasó de ser agradecida y quizá pasional a fruncir el ceño y responder:

—Solo es una paja, Malfoy, demonios —y tras introducir de nuevo su miembro ya fláccido en los pantalones y limpiarse un poco, a continuación su mano atrapó la hebilla del cinturón del rubio.

—¿Qué coño haces?

—Devolverte el favor —dijo Harry, tan resueltamente como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes con algún otro, algo que produjo una sensación de celos en el rubio.

—No te equivoques —dijo Draco apartándolo mientras se limpiaba a conciencia—. Una cosa es que te toque a ti, pero tocarme a mí, Potter, hablamos de palabras mayores. No creo que puedas permitirte algo así en tu aburrida vida sexual.

Después del incidente, ambos volvieron a los libros con resultados bastante desastrosos: Harry no podía concentrarse mientras escuchaba a Draco hablar en francés porque temía que le volviera la erección y Draco estaba realmente irritado; pensaba que Harry perdería los papeles, lo estamparía contra la cama y lo haría suyo, y sin embargo no le había dado más importancia. Estuvo todo el rato recordando la primera vez que él y Nott quedaron para hablar de su noviazgo concertado.

_Era verano, estaban solos en la mansión de los Malfoy porque los padres de Nott habían salido de viaje. Theodore y Draco quedaron para merendar y así comentar las últimas noticias de la farándula y del mundo aristocrático. Cuando se cansaron de hablar sobre golf, equitación y un largo etcétera, Theodore sacó un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció a Draco._

— _No gracias, cuido mi salud —repuso este._

— _Eres muy aburrido, prúebalo, es una buena mierda._

— _Así tocas a más._

_Theo se le acercó, intimidante. Draco lo respetaba por su inteligencia y ambición, pero estaba empezando a perder puntos por eso de que fumara y bebiera como un cosaco. Cuando iban a pubs gays, Draco se entretenía en mirar a los modelos masculinos más de la cuenta mientras Theo prefería consumir sin parar. Pero de un tiempo a esa parte, su amistad se había tornado en algo más íntimo, ya que ambas familias, los Malfoy y los Nott, coincidieron en que si sus hijos eran gays, se asegurarían al menos de establecerse con gente adecuada; y, obviamente, nadie era mejor que ellos, por lo que decidieron unirlos, algo que no salió precisamente bien, quizá porque cualquier pacto obligado no sienta bien a nadie._

_Theo podría haber sido un compañero estupendo si no fuera por toda esa mierda que se metía, y su constante frotamiento con cualquiera cada vez que salían. Draco le había dicho que no le tocara salvo que él lo permitiera, y así habían ido engañando a los padres de ambos diciéndoles que salían y todo les iba bien. Pero aquel día, Draco estaba especialmente cachondo, y Theo llevaba sus mejores galas, algo que para el rubio no pasaba desapercibido; cuando el joven lo había acorralado contra una de las columnas de la salita de Malfoy Manor, Draco no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de parar el rostro de Theo mientras se acercaba y chupaba sus labios a la vez que sus manos se movían agarrándole el trasero. Draco trató de dejarse llevar, porque una sola noche de sexo tampoco le haría mal, pero Theo no olía bien, con todo ese aroma a tabaco rancio y su beso ejecutado con la boca demasiado abierta solo le provocaron unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Además de que parecía un jodido pulpo introduciendo los dedos en cualquier abertura que encontrase. Draco solo le dejó chupársela, por propio interés, después lo despidió._

_Ambos habían tenido encuentros posteriores, pero Draco jamás le dejó volver a besarlo, de hecho estableció su condición de no considerarse dueño de él hasta que no hubieran consumado, algo que Nott buscaba demasiado a menudo para su gusto, y que él no estaba dispuesto a conceder._

" _Soy una mercancía demasiado valiosa", se dijo, y obviamente sí tuvo sexo con otros chicos del Soho, hasta que sus padres se enteraron de todo esto y le prohibieron salir por allí, época en la cual había comenzado para él el celibato; claro que sus estudios tampoco le daban mucha tregua._

Draco se despertó sobresaltado a mitad de la noche. Su móvil sonaba, y tuvo que levantarse para poderlo alcanzar.

El joven tuvo un sentimiento familiar, pero agarró enseguida el teléfono, escuchando la voz de su madre. Poco a poco, su mente cayó en la sensación de tener un _déjà vu_ con la seguridad de haber vivido ese momento antes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUARÁ
> 
> Notas de la traducción:
> 
> (1) ¿Estás nervioso, Potter?
> 
> (2) ¿Es la primera vez que tienes a un chico desnudo en tu habitación?
> 
> (3) ¿Comprendes ahora?


	5. Los problemas de Malfoy

Harry anotaba como un poseso en clase de Cálculo Diferencial, elevando la vista de vez en cuando hacia el profesor. Al menos, no era como en clase de Estadística, donde tenía que esforzarse por no dormirse; ese día, la clase había estado dedicada a fantasear con cierto rubio que ahora conocía determinada parte de su anatomía. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a Dean, sentado a su lado. Y por supuesto, no había podido responder al profesor Flitwick cuando le hizo una pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía en qué mundo se encontraba; todo su presente, pasado y futuro se reducía a diez minutos ocurridos en su habitación con Draco. Draco, que lo había empotrado contra la pared y había metido la mano en su pantalón, obviamente, para demostrarle algo, no porque lo disfrutara, porque el jodido rubio era más frío que un témpano. Harry había querido besarlo, pero no sabía cómo se tomaría el otro esa invasión, y desde luego no quería alejar sus manos de donde en ese instante estaban posadas. No, no quería, solo necesitaba seguir jadeando y seguir presionado contra él, y su cuello, tan apetecible. Notó que tenía un lunar solitario debajo del lóbulo de la oreja, pedazo de carne que tuvo que contenerse por no morder.

Aunque poco después habían actuado como si nada hubiese pasado salvo el compartir un momento de placer, obviamente algo pasaba, porque Draco no se dignó a establecer un contacto directo, mientras que Harry le había enviado dos mensajes infructuosamente respondidos. Su fin de semana había sido muy divertido, bebiendo con Seamus en casa y atendiendo a todas las chicas que fueron a unirse, tres de ellas traídas por Seamus. El piso se convirtió en un picadero, donde él y Ron fueron obviamente asaltados. Por suerte, una de las chicas se había marchado al ver el poco interés que Potter ponía en ella, en parte porque era gay y porque solo deseaba dormir. Ron no tuvo tanta suerte, porque Hermione, la chica por la que suspiraba, su mejor amiga y su amor secreto, se había enterado y ahora no le hablaba.

—Solo fueron unos besos y unos tocamientos, Harry, no entiendo por qué no me habla —se lamentaba Ron día tras día.

—Tío, eso a las chicas no les gusta. Básicamente cuando has demostrado tu interés en ella y ahora te has magreado con otra —respondía Harry.

—¡Pero Hermione no quiere tener sexo! Yo no tengo la culpa de que a ella le produzcan orgasmos sus lecturas, ¡yo necesito que me toquen, Harry!

El moreno giró la cabeza en señal de frustración. A veces, su amigo era demasiado fácil.

—Estás hablando como un auténtico hombre de las cavernas, Ron. Nunca entenderás a una mujer si sigues comportándote así.

—¡Oh, claro, y tú sí!

—No es como si yo fuera a casarme con alguna de ellas —había dicho Harry, quizá demasiado satírico.

—Mierda, Harry, habla con ella, dile que yo no quería, que bebí demasiado y cuando me di cuenta, sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso lo empeorará. Además, no soy yo quien debe disculparse, Ron, crece un poco.

—La culpa la tiene Seamus. El imbécil no debería traer chicas a casa.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Díselo, entonces. A mí no me importa que vengan, pero si crees que puede ocurrirte otra vez…

Ron lo había mirado con rabia.

—Oh, eres TAN comprensivo… me estás ayudando mucho a superarlo. Por cierto, ¿qué ocurre hoy, no tienes clase con Malfoy? ¿Ya se ha cansado de ti?

—No responde a mis mensajes.

—Igual le ha atropellado un camión. Un pijo aplastado —Harry se enfureció al oír la risa de Ron, y como no quería convertir a su amigo en papilla, sabiendo que lo lamentaría después, se encerró en su cuarto, donde los recuerdos de Malfoy se intensificaron.

* * *

El miércoles saliendo hacia Tolworth, Harry se encontró con varios alumnos de la facultad de Malfoy; el joven se giró y corrió hacia ellos al localizar a un joven negro, Blaise Zabini, su amigo italiano, que al parecer se iba mucho con él.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Potter? ¿Algo que necesites, clases particulares de francés, de sexo, de cómo besar?

Harry lo miró como si estuviera alienado.

—Deja las drogas, Zabini. ¿Y Malfoy? Hace tres días que no le veo y no responde a mis mensajes.

Blaise elevó una ceja, curioso.

—Ah, ¿no te lo ha contado?

—¿Contarme qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Harry empezó a preocuparse, notaba el latido del corazón taladrándole el pecho. Pero Blaise solo sonreía y parecía estar provocándole.

—Acércate y te lo diré al oído —aquella frase encendió a Harry, que lo cogió por las solapas de la chaqueta del uniforme.

—Dímelo, capullo —la proximidad de ambos hizo que Blaise se inclinara hacia la oreja de Harry para susurrar:

—Su padre está en el hospital.

Harry pareció sorprenderse y alejó al chico de un empujón. Otros amigos suyos rieron. Harry localizó a una chica morena y caminó hacia ella con paso decidido.

—¡Eh, tú! —Pansy Parkinson lo miró con desprecio, con los brazos cruzados—. Tú hablas con Malfoy habitualmente, ¿es cierto que su padre está en el hospital?

—¿Y si no respondo qué vas a hacerme? —amenazó ella, alzando la barbilla.

—Pensé que podrías darme la información sin chantajes, pero sois todos repugnantes —dijo el moreno, molesto, girándose y agarrando su móvil para llamar al rubio. Una voz lo alertó:

—Yo que tú esperaría —Harry se volvió para mirar a Blaise con burla—, es muy celoso de su familia y de su intimidad.

El moreno no hizo caso y marcó varias veces el móvil de Draco; a la quinta vez el rubio respondió, de mala gana.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Potter? Estoy muy ocupado.

—Disculpa. He escuchado que había ocurrido algo con tu padre. Solo quería saber si está bien.

—Qué amable, Potty. Mi padre está bien y yo regresaré mañana a Kingston. Ya puedes dormir tranquilo.

Y colgó. Harry respiró profundamente. Qué chico tan difícil, tal vez debía dar las gracias por haber obtenido una respuesta. Aunque su voz parecía cortante. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a su padre?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry estuvo buscando a Malfoy por todo el campus, y cuando fue a hacer su tarea a la biblioteca, saltándose su clase de Procedimientos técnicos, se encontró con Hermione, quien copiaba notas como una posesa.

—Hermione —dijo, muy bajito, sentándose a su lado.

—Espero que no te haya mandado Ron, porque paso de escuchar nada que tenga que ver con él —Harry puso los ojos en blanco y colocó los libros sobre la mesa, sentándose frente a ella.

—Hermione, solo vengo a estudiar, ¿es tan raro?

—Sí, lo es —dijo, quemándolo con la mirada.

Como poco después ambos estaban en silencio y con el único ruido de los lápices y bolígrafos raspando el papel, Hermione murmuró:

—¿Cómo van tus clases de francés?

—Hace días que no quedamos.

—Normal —dijo Hermione, y volvió a su tarea.

—¿Normal? ¿Normal por qué? —¿quizá Hermione se había enterado de aquel vergonzoso episodio en su cuarto? Pero ¿cómo? ¿Los habría oído Ron? No, no podría ser, porque ellos no se hablaban desde ese viernes en el que ocurrió todo.

—Normal por lo que le ha pasado a su padre.

—¿Y qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Harry, confuso— ¿Y por qué tú lo sabes?

Ella dejó de copiar para dedicarle una mirada acusadora.

—En serio, Harry, ¿es que no lees los periódicos?

—¿Qué periódicos? —elevó la voz, haciendo que otros estudiantes lo miraran, molestos. Hermione arrancó un trozo de papel, garabateó algo y se lo entregó. Harry recogió el papel: una fecha y un nombre: "The Guardian".

Se levantó para dirigirse hacia la zona de periódicos sensacionalistas y allí encontró un minúsculo artículo que decía:

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, linchado por un posible cliente vengativo._

_El aristócrata empresario dueño de varias navieras que desvió dinero de ciertos clientes de renombre en los años 2007 y 2008 fue apaleado en la noche londinense, presumiblemente por alguno de sus antiguos clientes que decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano. Recordemos que el señor Malfoy, desvió dinero negro a su propio negocio, provocando un desfalco de millones de libras para…_

Harry dejó de leer. Sí, conocía la faceta de Lucius Malfoy como empresario y también recordaba aquella noticia cuando saltó en su día a la palestra, arruinando el buen nombre de la familia, que ya de por sí era conocida en los altos círculos elitistas. Y sí, por ese motivo su hijo Draco estaba pidiéndole a él compañía para limpiar su nombre. Demonios, era horrible. Cierto que Lucius había cometido un acto ilegal, pero ¿apalearle? ¿Cómo podía sentirse Draco? Dándole las gracias a su amiga, pensó que ya no podría estudiar sabiendo aquello, y se dedicó de nuevo a buscar a Draco por todo el campus. Finalmente, localizó a un estudiante de Arte, le pidió el horario y se quedó esperando a que el rubio saliera de clase. Lo agarró de la manga en cuanto lo vio salir.

—¡Potter!

—Hola, Malfoy —y lo arrastró hacia un pasillo.

—¡Suéltame! —el rubio parecía haber estado llorando y obviamente, no quería compañía de ningún tipo. Quizá venía de ser el blanco de burlas de sus propios compañeros. La gente no dejaba escapar nada que pudiera comentarse y exagerarse para dar emoción a sus vidas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Pude haber ido a visitarte!

Draco soltó una risa falsa.

—No eres mi pareja, Potter, no veo que tenga que darte explicaciones de lo que me pasa.

—Bueno, ya lo sé, pero… demonios, un mensaje o algo hubiera estado bien. ¡Tú estuviste esperándome aquel día y me dijiste que te enviara un mensaje si iba a tardar! Pensé que el trato sería el mismo para ti.

—No lo es, a ver si aprendes, yo hago lo que me da la gana —y apartó al chico de un empujón.

—¡Malfoy, joder! —exclamó, siguiéndolo, confundido. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan evasivo y difícil?

Finalmente el rubio se volvió al comprobar que no dejaría de seguirlo salvo que obtuviera una respuesta contundente.

—Mira, Potter, estoy bien, reanudaremos tus clases el viernes si te apetece. ¿Puedes ahora dejarme en paz? Mándame un mensaje cuando te hayas decidido, adiós.

Harry lo vio entrar a otra clase, la de Dibujo, y decidió no insistir. Garabateó en el móvil y cuando vio que el otro había recibido la respuesta, se retiró para estudiar un poco. Repasó sus otras asignaturas sin mucho interés y el martes, Ron lo abordó, desesperado.

—¿Hablaste con Hermione? Unos amigos te vieron con ella en la biblioteca —Harry asintió pero no dijo nada más—. Eh, Harry, ¿qué le dijiste?

—No hablé con ella de ti, demonios —respondió malhumorado. No había dormido lo suficiente y quizá su físico se resintiera en la sesión de entrenamiento de ese día.

—Eres todo un amigo —dijo Ron, enfadado.

—No quiso escucharme. Ron, admite que te has equivocado. Hermione no es como las demás chicas. Si quieres divertirte, hazlo, pero no le hagas esperarte a expensas de tus diversiones. ¡Ella es especial, diferente! Si quieres tenerla, tendrás que olvidarte de las noches de juerga con Seamus —Ron lo golpeó en el pecho, desplazándolo.

—En serio, Harry, lo dices como si me fuera de juerga con él todos los días cuando sabes que no es así.

—Pues díselo. Ella quiere sinceridad —estaba claro que Ron necesitaba reconocer sus errores. Es por eso que ese día, en el entrenamiento, apenas hablaron. En el camino de ida en el autobús, Harry se sentó junto a otro compañero del equipo, Martin, rubio, alto y muy musculado, por lo que Harry pudo desconectar un poco de Ron y de sus propias preocupaciones.

* * *

Draco echaba humo: había decidido interrumpir sus estudios paseándose por Tolworth y así hacer un poco de ejercicio. Subió a las gradas del campo de rugby, iluminado por fuertes luces, donde había varios estudiantes, la mayoría chicas, viendo entrenar a los Cougars; se sentó bien apartado para no ser visto pero a la vez tener un buen ángulo de los chicos cuando vio a Weasley tirar. Al parecer, él y Harry se habían peleado, lo sabía porque ese Potter estaba coqueteando con otro chico del equipo, uno rubio y de cabello corto pero muy musculado. ¿Le gustarían a Potter tan fibrosos? ¿Quizá era por eso por lo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a besar a Draco cuando su mano se permitió un viaje a través de sus pantalones? Después de lo de su padre, seguramente Potter disolvería el acuerdo. No querría estar mezclado con gente de su calaña. Todo por la ambición de su padre, que ni él aprobaba ni veía bien, a pesar de que su capital aumentó considerablemente, dándole a él la posibilidad de ciertos lujos; pero dentro de unos años, si no cejaba en su empeño de blanquear dinero, seguramente quizá hasta él tuviera que vender sus trajes. Eso y el imbécil de Potter abrazándose con ese Martin McCarthy, sonriéndole ampliamente… era demasiada rabia que expulsar, de modo que Draco dejó las gradas para acudir al gimnasio, cargado de emociones que liberar. Como las máquinas de ejercicios no eran lo suyo, escogió la cuerda, y así estuvo saltando y sudando por momentos hasta que decidió descansar. Draco se había excedido, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio físico. Eso sin contar con que sus músculos habían cargado varias pesas, seguro que al día siguiente tendría agujetas. Se dirigió hacia las duchas, con tan mala suerte que vio a los Cougars entrar. O mejor dicho, salir de ella. Apartó sus ropas sobre un banco y agarró la toalla para dejarla tras un cubículo cuando cierto moreno de ojos verdes lo interceptó.

—Malfoy… ¿qué haces aquí? —el rubio se permitió un gesto de desdén y una mirada apreciativa a lo largo de su persona, cubierta tan solo por una toalla en la cintura.

—¿Es que no lo ves, Potter? ¿Mi camiseta sudada no te da una pista? —Harry pareció registrar tarde el sentido inocente de la pregunta, y para entonces Martin se acercaba y elevaba el brazo para apoyarlo en sus hombros.

—Hey, Harry. Te espero en el autobús —Harry le sonrió de una forma que a Draco le dieron ganas de golpearlo: no a Martin, sino a Potter. Martin, por muy musculado que estuviera, seguramente carecía de ese ingenioso cerebro que por suerte él poseía. Eso y que Martin tenía una boca realmente poco agraciada. No como Potter, con esos labios llenos y enrojecidos, probablemente por haberse duchado con el agua excesivamente caliente. Draco sintió despertar cierta parte de su anatomía, se quitó la camiseta y disimuló pasando su toalla por el cuello; aquello pareció abofetear a Potter, que tragó saliva y dijo:

—¿Odias a Martin?

—No, te odio a ti.

—¿Por eso me pones las manos encima, por lo mucho que me odias? —sonrió Harry de medio lado. Vaya, parecía de buen humor. Draco quiso golpearlo de nuevo, como si antes no hubiera tenido oportunidad.

—Por cómo te corriste en tu habitación veo que el sentimiento no es mutuo —dijo Draco, y quiso alejarse de allí porque Harry había decidido pasarse una mano por el cabello y varias gotas se deslizaron por su torso, bajando apresuradamente. Cuando entró al cubículo vio que tenía compañía—. Potter, sé que estás deseoso de verme en pelotas, pero quiero ducharme y eso, en mi casa, significa intimidad.

—¿Sigues afectado? —preguntó Harry y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese imbécil pensaba que estaba afectado no por él, sino por el episodio de Lucius.

—Claro que no. Solo he venido a hacer ejercicio, supéralo —pero Potter se había apoyado en la pared de azulejos y lo miraba, divertido.

—Te he visto en la grada —ah, el gran Potter creería que Draco no podía pasar un día sin verlo. Y luego era él el vanidoso…

—No he venido a verte a ti —estableció Draco, abriendo el agua sin pudor y agarrando el jabón para pasearlo por su cuerpo. Harry no se marchó y además tuvo el descaro de preguntarle a quién había ido a ver—. A Weasley.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada y se retiró, al fin. De todos modos no hubiera podido estar ahí mucho más tiempo, salvo que quisiera unirse a la ducha: Draco había puesto el agua hirviendo, creando una especie de rincón ahumado donde ni él mismo se veía las piernas. Lavó su cabello, hermoso y fino, que probablemente deseaban y envidiaban todos los alumnos de Kingston y se le cerraron los ojos sin darle tiempo a pensar dónde estaba o que la ducha debería tener cierta duración.

Poco después sentía como si le frotaran. Luego notó un cuerpo pegado al suyo y un calor agradable. Cuando se despertó, se sobresaltó: no estaba en su casa ni tampoco en la ducha, donde se perdían sus recuerdos, y un dormido Harry Potter yacía en una camilla frente a él, cubierto por una manta.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_


	6. Ese irresistible manipulador

Draco Malfoy llevaba una camisa sudorosa que se pegaba a su piel, además de un mal genio increíble, pero Harry podía comprender, sabía que su comitiva de amigos probablemente lo hubieran molestado y él hubiese huido hacia Tolworth para desconectar, y por qué no, para descargar un poco de frustración, como muchos chicos hacían: Draco no podía ser diferente.

Cuando trató de negar que había ido a verle entrenar a él, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír; sin embargo, cuando el rubio se desprendió de sus ropas y entró al cubículo comenzando a enjabonarse, Harry supo que debía irse si no quería que sus instintos más primitivos surgieran, causando algún que otro altercado. Se dirigió a uno de los bancos de madera, se vistió lo más lentamente que pudo, con la esperanza de ver salir al rubio e intercambiar quizá algún insulto, cuando se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nadie en el vestuario. Harry dedujo que había pasado demasiado tiempo, y que la ducha de Malfoy seguía abierta, desprendiendo bruma.

"Caray, qué duchas tan largas. ¿Los aristócratas se bañan así?" Y se preparó para marcharse, no sin dirigirse hacia él para decirle adiós, y de paso molestarlo. Pero Draco no estaba a la vista; en su lugar, Harry podía distinguir una figura en el suelo, inclinada en un ángulo extraño y doloroso: lo siguiente que hizo fue cerrar la ducha y cargar a Malfoy, que, desnudo y completamente empapado, acabó mojándole la ropa. Harry trató de despertarlo y pensó en llamar a alguna enfermera, pero decidió vestirlo primero. Así que lo secó tan rápido como pudo, sin recrearse en la visión de aquel cuerpo tan pálido y hermoso, para cubrirle con la única ropa que había en el vestuario, dejada sobre uno de los bancos de madera.

La enfermera Pomfrey le tomó la tensión y dijo que quizá se había desmayado del agotamiento. Harry recordó que quizá no hubiera podido dormir esos días, por lo que le permitieron quedarse en la enfermería, sobre una camilla, a descansar. Horas después, cuando Harry se sintió sacudido, abrió los ojos.

—Jovencito, hora de ir a la escuela, y si no quieres pasarte la hora del desayuno, mejor que te levantes —Harry se incorporó recordando inmediatamente los acontecimientos del día anterior y preocupado, dirigió su mirada hacia la camilla de enfrente, vacía—. Tu amigo se ha marchado. Le he tomado la tensión y se encuentra mejor, supongo que habrá cogido algún autobús para el campus y te rogaría que hicieras lo mismo.

Harry se levantó, bostezó y vio que su ropa se había secado. Dejó la manta doblada en una silla y tras agradecer a la enfermera, cogió su bolsa de deporte y subió hasta Kingston en autobús. Bien, no es que esperaba que Malfoy lo acompañara, obviamente su orgullo le habría dicho al oído que era mejor ignorar la humillación pasada y alejarse de su salvador, aunque podría al menos haberle dado las gracias con un mensaje. Era una mala idea pensar en Draco: él jamás entendería a Malfoy, porque Malfoy jamás le explicaría nada. Probablemente, ni siquiera sus amigos se enteraron de que aquella noche hubo dormido en la enfermería de Tolworth. Quizá Malfoy le enviara un mensaje para amenazarle con que no contara nada. Se pagó un copioso desayuno en la cafetería y al salir se encontró a Seamus.

—Bueno, bueno, Harry, vas a tener que contarme dónde pasaste la noche —dijo, deslizando un brazo por su hombro.

—Corta el rollo, Seamus, no todos somos como tú.

—¿Sabes a quién he visto llegar con la misma ropa que ayer, Harry? —Harry se hiperventiló y deseó perderle de vista—. A McCarthy.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, y rió.

—Martin es hetero.

—Bueno, tú no lo eres y sin embargo te dejaste magrear por mis amigas en la fiesta del fin de semana —obvió su amigo, deseoso de cotilleos.

—Estaba borracho.

—También hay otra persona que ha venido con el mismo modelito que ayer, pero claro, eso es tan improbable como que la luna nos enseñe su lado oculto, ¿no?

A Harry comenzaba a molestarle de verdad el que su amigo quisiera sacarle algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Seamus, te dedicas a mirar los modelitos de todos los estudiantes?

—Es mi parafilia.

—Háztelo mirar —Harry suspiró y se alejó de Seamus, entrando en su primera clase, Matemáticas aplicadas a la Ingeniería. Apenas pudo concentrarse, rememorando la noche, imaginando a Draco desmayado, y él tratando de vestirlo, hasta que la enfermera lo ayudó y decidió ponerle sobre la camilla, vestido con sus calzones y una camisa. Malfoy era exquisitamente hermoso, como hecho por encargo. Su piel era muy sensible porque cuando lo sacó de la ducha tenía numerosas rojeces, que desaparecieron horas después; pero también encontró brazos musculados y abdomen liso y piernas delgadas, un envoltorio sensual que trató de olvidar mientras tomaba apuntes. Y su cabello. Dios, le excitaba el cabello tan pálido y siguiendo el orden de la gravedad, no como el suyo.

Había quedado con Hermione para ir a la biblioteca, donde se enteró de que Ron no había tratado de arreglar las cosas con ella, por lo que Hermione seguía en sus trece, ignorándolo. Dean los acompañaba, y así los tres se sentaron en una de las enormes mesas de la zona. Hicieron sus tareas sin apenas hablar, y aunque Harry se aburría soberanamente, se esforzó por aguantar al menos una hora; él no tenía la habilidad de Hermione y Dean de quedarse tres horas allí, aunque cuando elevó la vista y se encontró con cierto rubio de ojos claros, supo que jamás saldría tan tarde de la biblioteca como entonces. Al parecer, Draco lo había visto, porque conectó su mirada con la del moreno, que se quedó observándolo varios segundos, aliviado al verle volver. Harry quería hablar con él, por lo que sacó su móvil y escribió un mensaje:

"¿Estás bien?"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, junto a una desafiante mirada.

"Espero que no me violaras, Potter, porque eso estropearía tu buen nombre"

Harry se sintió dolido y tecleó a toda prisa.

"Por suerte, soy una buena persona, no como esos que tienes por amigos, que no me dijeron ni siquiera dónde estabas".

"Mis amigos me obedecen, Potter, no como los tuyos"

"Un gracias habría estado bien, claro que supongo que es una palabra que ni siquiera te han enseñado"

"La estás cagando pero bien, y te recuerdo que tengo una cita contigo mañana, para ayudarte A TI a estudiar"

¿Cómo se atrevía ese Malfoy a amenazarle después de ni siquiera agradecerle nada? Vaya un malnacido…

Decidió dejar a un lado el móvil y ponerse de nuevo a sus tareas, pero el vibrador lo sobresaltó.

"Mírame, Potter. Mañana a las cinco iré a tu casa. Como supongo que no has repasado ni un poco sin mí, haz el favor de repasar los comparativos. _A demàin (1)_ "

"Tienes un problema con las órdenes. Ve al psicólogo"

Draco sonrió y tecleó.

"Apuesto a que hasta eso te gusta de mí"

—¡Harry, por favor, tu móvil está molestando con el vibrador! —pidió Hermione, con la cara desencajada—. Si quieres hablar con alguien hazlo fuera.

Y con esa frase, y porque a Hermione nadie le llevaba la contraria, Harry decidió retirarle la atención, por su propia salud mental. Dios, debía estar realmente loco, alimentando emociones hacia su peor enemigo, que cada vez que tenía oportunidad se jactaba de su maravillosa existencia.

* * *

Qué horrible sensación, el chico de sus sueños lo había visto en pelotas y tirado en el suelo, cuando los Malfoy siempre aparecen dignos. Aquel desmayo lo enfureció, pero aún más lo enfureció enterarse de que ese Potter lo había llevado a la enfermería semidesnudo, en brazos, debía parecer una auténtica nena frágil. Lo que equivalía a: vulnerabilidad. Y Draco tenía un montón de razones para pensar que no era nada de eso.

"Bueno, Draco, creo que lo que ha odiado es que realmente no le dieras las gracias", al cuerno su voz interior. Él, que había quedado tan masculino y atrevido metiendo la mano en sus pantalones, haciendo prácticamente de Potter un guiñapo con sus atenciones, la había cagado desmayándose. Claro que, después de tres días sin dormir y estando en el hospital, era de prever. Siempre podría echarle la culpa a su padre. De hecho, el mismo Potter parecía creer que su malestar se debía a lo de Lucius, cuando él estaba deseando realmente su compañía: deseaba irse de viaje con él a practicar francés y olvidarse de las sombras que poblaban su vida.

Y luego estaba Nott: Draco lo apreciaba de verdad, porque creía que era la única persona que podía entenderlo, pero no le amaba. Es más, Nott solo seguía interesado en sus juergas y sus drogas, aparte de sus estudios, y Draco quería desarrollarse y superarse a sí mismo. Y no podía hacerlo mientras ese Potter paseara su cuerpo por el campus al lado de cualquier otro chico fibroso y desarrollado. Joder, él debía tener alguna posibilidad, sobre todo después del "momento paja". Tenía que avanzar con paso seguro, y sabía que Nott era la excusa perfecta.

—¿Dónde se han ido todos, Potter? —preguntó Draco Malfoy al entrar en el piso de su archienemigo, vistiendo una camisa verde pistacho y unos pantalones negros especialmente apretados en las caderas.

—Hum, no sé —Harry acabó de cerrar la puerta y repasó su atuendo: ¿por qué siempre se veía tan ridículo al lado de Malfoy? Trató de no dirigir la vista hacia el apretado culo que se paseaba por el salón—. Ha habido estampida.

Los libros y cuadernos se amontonaban sobre la mesa central, aquella que le gustaba tanto al rubio por su espacio; sobre la misma mesa también había té y pastas que Harry había preparado para tomar más tarde. Draco salió al balcón: ese día no llovía y tampoco hacía demasiado frío, y cuando Harry salió, contempló aquella hermosa figura, con los cabellos lisos moviéndose al viento de una forma tan sugerente que le dieron ganas de pasar los dedos por ellos. Acercarse tampoco fue nada inteligente, porque el aroma del rubio traspasó sus fosas nasales y tuvo que controlarse para no arrancarle la ropa.

—Parece que tú también tienes vistas decentes —se pronunció el rubio, sin dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte.

—Nada que compararse a las tuyas —dijo Harry con sinceridad, obligándose a no mirarle más de la cuenta.

—No deberíamos compararnos, ya que saldrías perdiendo —dijo Malfoy girándose hacia él con una sonrisa amable.

—Claro. Desde el colegio siempre te aseguraste de que todos supiéramos eso: tu forma de vida boyante, tus ahorros, tu herencia, tus padres, tu linaje, y ahora tienes eso y más. Aunque yo siempre me hubiera conformado con una pequeña parte de lo que tú tenías. Solo una pequeña parte —dijo Harry con cierta tristeza. Realmente, Harry siempre había echado de menos a sus padres, y para él, tener una familia ya era considerarse rico. Suponía que a Malfoy no le bastaba solo con eso.

El rubio alzó una mano.

—Tregua, Potter. Mi comentario no ha sido nada apropiado, disculpa —Harry abrió los ojos, confuso. ¿Pues no acababa de decir Malfoy "perdón"?

—Te has disculpado. Creo que está llegando el Apocalipsis —y no pudo evitar la risa.

—Muy gracioso.

Se hizo el silencio, el cual ambos aprovecharon para entrar de nuevo en la casa y cuando se sentaron frente a los libros, Harry se frotó las manos sobre los vaqueros, y preguntó, nervioso:

—¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Recuperándose —y el comentario, cortante, hizo a Harry entender que el rubio no quería hablar de ello, así pues abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a repasar su tarea.

—Tengo ciertas dudas con algunos indefinidos.

— _Quelques, aucun (2)_ , a ver, Potter, dime qué es lo que no entiendes —ambos jóvenes comenzaron la tarea, sin escuchar nada más, lo curioso es que, al estar solos, sus mismas voces parecían un eco constante. Harry observaba que el rubio ya no arrastraba las palabras como cuando le hablaba con sorna, y su voz se le antojaba hermosa y melodiosa. Realmente lo pasaba mal, a pesar de que estaba progresando bastante en francés porque Malfoy era muy bueno; también estaba muy bueno y eso era un problema. Cada vez que veía sus manos cogiendo el lápiz recordaba cómo le habían acariciado, y qué poco pudo hacer Harry para complacerlo a él (sin hablar de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo).

—¿Qué ocurre, necesitas un descanso, Potter? Qué poco aguantas —y Draco pasó un brazo por el respaldo de la silla, estirando sus piernas hacia él.

—Perdona, mi aguante con los idiomas es inversamente proporcional a lo que me gustan los deportes —dijo Harry dejando a un lado el lápiz y frotándose la nuca en señal de cansancio.

—Me he dado cuenta —y la frase sonó despectiva. Y de hecho, les hizo a ambos recordar el episodio del miércoles.

—Malfoy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que me contestes mal?

—La probabilidad de que eso ocurra es directamente proporcional al odio que te tengo —fue su clara respuesta, acompañada de una sonrisa.

—Vale, pero voy a hacértela igual: quiero saber si te pasa algo aparte de lo de tu padre. ¿Comes bien, duermes bien? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

—Ya te lo dijo la enfermera, Potter, estuve haciendo ejercicio con tanta intensidad que el relax de la ducha me bajó la tensión.

—Si solo fue eso, me alivia —dijo el moreno, de repente pensativo.

—Qué mono, Potty, preocupándose por mí. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado —cierta tensión se instaló de repente entre ambos.

—¿Quieres pastas? Podemos hacer un descanso para el té. Voy a calentarlo —y lo dejó ahí, con un palmo de narices para evitar que lo viera ruborizarse.

Hacer un descanso quizá no era buena idea, se dijo Harry, mientras ambos se trasladaban a la pequeña mesa del centro y se sentaban en los sofás. Alzó la vista para ver cómo Malfoy removía el té con esa mano. ¿De qué podrían hablar? ¿Se entretendrían charlando de las mismas cosas? Curiosamente, Malfoy trajo a la memoria algunas anécdotas del colegio y ambos acabaron riéndose con tanto ímpetu que Harry tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Diablos, el muy cretino también tiene sentido del humor, ¿y ahora dónde me coloca eso?"

—Desde luego _,_ te has ganado tu fama de tocahuevos, Malfoy —asintió el moreno, con las piernas separadas, totalmente desinhibido.

—Lo dices por experiencia, ¿no? —el rubio lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, y al ver la cara de estupefacción de Potter, añadió—. Me lo has puesto en bandeja, Potter.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Harry decidió morder una pasta y masticarla concienzudamente, ajeno a la mirada de lascivia de Malfoy, que sorbía su té clavando sus grises ojos con decisión.

—Potter —el moreno se atragantó y tuvo que beber para seguir respirando. ¿Ese "Potter" no había sonado… sugerente? Aún desde su sillón, el rubio añadió—. Esta tarde te quedarás conmigo. Necesito que hagas una cosa. Necesito que mi pareja nos vea juntos.

Harry pestañeó, los ojos aún lacrimosos por haberse atorado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te lo repito más alto o más cerca? —y se levantó para sentarse junto al otro. Harry se echó hacia atrás inconscientemente—. ¿Me tienes miedo?

El gozo en el rostro de Malfoy era obvio; disfrutaba molestándolo. Harry nunca había dado señales de temer nada que viniera de él, ni insultos, ni maldiciones, pero esta vez era distinto: Harry quería que se acercara más, y eso no podía existir en su mundo salvo que Malfoy se acercara para morderle, e incluso eso sonaba demasiado apetecible.

—No… es por nada, pero… ¿no sería mejor que le dijeras a tu pareja que no quieres estar con ella? —Malfoy sonrió de medio lado ante el apelativo "ella". Si Potter supiera, hasta celebraría una fiesta porque él bateaba en su mismo equipo. No siempre se era tan afortunado de tener a un espécimen como él del lado homosexual.

—Las cosas no funcionan así. De hecho, ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para no haberlo intentado? —y a continuación, sus ojos se volvieron fríos—, si no vas a hacerlo, se acabaron las clases, Potter. Me lo prometiste.

Harry bebió el último sorbo de té y asintió.

—Y lo haré. Era solo una pregunta.

—Muy bien, entonces necesito que hoy seas mi pareja —el rubio ladeó la cabeza y añadió, sin anestesia—. Y para eso tendremos que besarnos.

Harry ahora no podía atragantarse nada más que con su propia saliva, pero lo hizo, haciendo que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco y se sorprendiera.

—No eres más tonto porque no puedes… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Claro que no… lo haré, Malfoy. Cuando llegue el momento —y notó al rubio acercarse más, haciéndole a él formar una simbiosis con el brazo del sofá.

—¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para dejar al azar ese momento? Ni hablar, si eres tan patético besando como tomando té, es evidente que tendremos que practicar.

Harry rió como si le hubieran hecho cosquillas ocho alienígenas.

—Estás demente.

—El té lo has hecho tú, así que sabrás si lleva alguna sustancia extraña que no me hayas dicho—le rebatió el rubio, que tenía respuesta para todo.

Atardecía. Los demás no parecía que fueran a aparecer de un momento a otro, y Harry no tenía excusa, no podía escaparse: no deseaba hacerlo, porque aunque tuviera que hacer una pantomima besando al rubio más caliente de Kingston, no podría parar después. No sabría qué sería capaz de hacerle si eso pasara.

—Malfoy, bromeas, ¿no? Quiero decir… si se da la oportunidad, yo lo haré, pero, ¿qué sentido tiene practicar?

El rubio volvió a arrimarse, y Harry volvió a echarse atrás: si volvían a moverse, pasarían dos posibles cosas: Harry caería del sillón o Malfoy estaría sobre él.

—Pareces algo nervioso, ¿no? No me digas que nunca has besado a nadie —Draco supo que su deseo no se cumpliría, porque el moreno seguramente habría tenido varias citas, y a juzgar por su impulsividad, no creyó que fuera virgen. Pero atenuó la determinación en su rostro, añadiendo—. Con mayor razón. Necesitarás saber cómo me gusta que me besen.

—Draco —Harry alargó una mano para posarla en el pecho del chico, impidiendo que el otro se acercara, pero tocar aquel pecho firme envió una descarga a su entrepierna.

—¿Quieres que nos tuteemos? Bueno, si así te resulta más fácil… —Harry creyó olvidarse de su brazo; de verdad que él lo había extendido para alejarlo, pero de repente no sentía ese brazo; y cuando el aliento del rubio le rozó la cara, Harry no pudo más.

—¡No! —la cara de Draco era todo un poema al haber sido rechazado, y su mano volviéndose un puño era el resultado: lo golpearía, lo haría, ya le tenía ganas, pero esperaba, al menos, haber probado sus labios para entonces.

—¿No? ¿Por qué demonios no? ¿Qué pasa, eres frígido? ¿O es que me odias demasiado?

Harry movió la cabeza negativamente, quizá con demasiada efusividad, a Draco se le escapó una débil sonrisa. Qué vergüenza, parecería un muñeco, una de esas marionetas, porque no estaba seguro de poder manejarse a sí mismo.

—No. No te odio. Antes sí, pero ahora ya no, y lo sabes. Es que yo…

Draco pareció aliviarse al ver el rubor en la cara de Potter. Y ahora le diría que lo amaba tan intensamente que no podría aguantar besarlo solo una vez. Pero Harry no dijo eso.

—Soy gay, Malfoy —más rubor extendiéndose por su cara. Draco jamás lo había visto tan rojo.

—¿Y qué? —sonó como un reto, y Harry lo miró, confuso.

—Nada, pensé… pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

—¿Saber el qué? ¿Que vas a disfrutarlo? Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema entonces, Potter? No te entiendo —el rubio notaba sus latidos acelerados. Ese idiota de Potter… su confesión, es como si le dijera que había estado magreándose con el idiota de McCarthy y que si él no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente habían vuelto juntos, apretados, en el autobús, contándose intimidades… Draco se sintió terriblemente celoso. Potter no podía ir coqueteando por ahí con cualquiera, porque era suyo: lo era desde hace muchos años, y ahora que sabía que podía tener una oportunidad, no iba a desaprovecharla. Y según su experiencia, todo chico que había probado el sabor "Malfoy" siempre quería repetir. Inconscientemente, había cogido a Potter por la tela de la sudadera y lo miraba, furioso. Luego, lo acercó a él sin miramientos, estampando sus labios sobre los del otro, de forma hambrienta, apremiante y… algo sorprendido porque el jodido tenía labios de infarto: no demasiado llenos, pero lo suficiente como para considerarlo muy sensual; demasiado suaves. Demasiado perfectos para dejarlos sin besar. Harry agarraba a Malfoy por los hombros, pero como él respondió inmediatamente, ambos se encontraron tumbados sobre el sofá, con Malfoy sobre él, repasando los labios con sus dientes y jadeando con posesividad. Los brazos de Harry se movieron para bajar por su espalda y así llegar a su trasero; parecía aprovechar para tocar todas las partes de Malfoy en el menor tiempo posible. Hasta que los chicos, por supervivencia, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire; Harry jamás olvidaría la mirada de deseo que Draco le dedicó: o el chico tenía algún secreto, o era muy buen actor. ¿Quién demonios besaba así a alguien de distinto sexo? Pareciera como si lo hubiese estado anhelando. Sin embargo, la mirada fría y hostil volvió a instalarse en Draco, que se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa y se incorporó para quedar sentado.

—No está mal, pero te agradecería que no me tocaras, Potter. Dije solo besar —aquella orden cayó sobre Harry como agua fría.

—Creí… creí que…

Malfoy se giró: sus labios estaban rojos por el frotamiento, lo que le hacía parecer aún más sexy y apetecible. Harry controló sus deseos a regañadientes.

—¿Creíste qué? ¿Que me gustaba? ¿Que lo estaba disfrutando? —ahí estaba, había vuelto, el Malfoy burlón y cínico de siempre, que, sin embargo, no sirvió para que a Harry le bajara la erección—. Ya veo que tú sí —dijo, echándole un vistazo a la entrepierna—. Bueno, Potty, al menos uno se lo ha pasado bien. Ahora arréglate, vamos a salir.

Y se levantó sin mirarlo siquiera. Harry se sintió insultado. Quiso golpear a Malfoy para introducirle sentido común o bien para demostrarle cuánto disfrutaría de verdad si le hiciera ciertas cosas. Pero por primera vez, obedeció. Se retiró a peinarse mientras el beso se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se preguntó si le daría tiempo a hacerse una paja rápida sin que Draco se diera cuenta, pero concluyó en que no le daría esa satisfacción después de todas las cosas hirientes que le había dicho. Salió al salón y se puso frente al rubio.

—¿No vas a cambiarte?

—No tengo nada más elegante —y lo miró, retador.

—Bueno —dijo Draco aparentando resignación—, no podemos pedir nada más. Eres Harry Potter, un pueblerino de Surrey.

"Un pueblerino del que parecías estar disfrutando", Harry se mordió la lengua. Poco después, ambos paseaban por Kingston, realmente sin ningún rumbo: Draco lo llevó por todas las zonas de ambiente que podía haber allí, sin hacerle mucho caso porque iba enfrascado en una conversación al móvil. Poco después, ambos entraron en un bar irlandés donde todo el mundo bebía cerveza y localizaron una mesa apartada de la barra llena de gente. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a varios muchachos alrededor de ella.

—¡Draco! Te has retrasado, ¿y eso?

—Ha sido mi acompañante, que no sabía dar con el sitio —Harry lo miró, molesto.

—¡Vaya, pero si es Harry Potter! —oh, sí, el moreno también reconocía ese careto.

—¿Zabini?

—Blaise, para ti.

—Sueña con otro, Blaise, Potter es mío —dijo Draco agarrándolo de la mano. Harry tuvo varias reacciones: una, le hizo sentirse deseado; la otra, le hizo sentirse utilizado. Y obviamente, después de los dos episodios con Malfoy, estaba claro que el rubio lo usaba, porque era fin de semana, y él debía obedecer.

Una jovenzuela morena, de su edad, que Harry reconoció como Pansy Parkinson, lo miró con odio.

—¿Por qué te has traído aquí a Harry Potter, Draco? Nos aguará la fiesta.

—Potter no molestará; ven, Potter, siéntate con nosotros —dijo Zabini haciéndole repentinamente un hueco a su lado.

—Zabini, ¿me has oído o hablo en chino para tu patético cerebro?

—No soy ninguna mercancía —dijo Harry de repente, y fue a sentarse junto a Blaise, a quien se giró para dejarle claro algo—. Lo que no te da permiso a tocarme de ninguna manera.

El grupo de amigos se quedó en silencio. Draco quiso patear al insolente moreno, pero como le necesitaba para después, tuvo que contenerse y sentarse frente a él. De todos modos así lo tenía vigilado.

Blaise no pareció hacer tentativas de molestar a Harry, aunque se le estuvo insinuando como quiso, a pesar de que Draco le pateaba por debajo de la mesa cuando Pansy no lo entretenía. A su vez, otros dos chicos que no estudiaban en el campus trataban de llamar la atención de Pansy, quien, obviamente, parecía ignorarlos por completo a favor de Draco.

Tomaron dos cervezas y cuando Harry se estaba preguntando cómo es que había pasado media velada de su tarde del viernes con la pandilla de su archienemigo, se dirigieron hacia la estación.

—Potter y yo os dejamos, que la noche es joven —dijo Draco agarrándole de la mano, mientras los demás hacían otro tour por Kingston o quizá volvían a su apartamento de alquiler.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A Londres —dijo Draco sin mirar, y ambos entraron en el tren que los llevaría hacia Charing Cross. Harry estuvo callado todo el rato, esperando el viaje de más de una hora que los llevaría hacia Londres. A Harry le encantaba salir de Kingston, y más si iba bien acompañado, aunque no se podía decir precisamente que Malfoy lo llevara por gusto, sino más bien por interés. ¿En qué maldita hora se había metido en ese lío? Saldría bien escaldado.

"Bien, Harry, eso te pasa por hacer tratos con Malfoy", eso le diría Hermione, y eso mismo estaba diciéndole su conciencia.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? Estás muy callado —dijo Draco, y le plantó un beso en los labios con toda naturalidad.

Los labios de Harry se quedaron hormigueando, anhelando otra caricia, pero había gente en el tren y no era buena idea atacar a Malfoy ahí. Bien, le había dado permiso para besarlo, pues él lo haría sin contemplaciones.

A Harry no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia saber que tendría que aguantar la pataleta de una mujer y probablemente, una torta con la mano abierta. Aparentemente, esto no le preocupaba a Draco, porque seguía llevándolo de la mano y haciéndolo pasear por la zona del Soho una y otra vez, como si estuvieran vigilando las calles. De todos modos, no entendía por qué habían ido al Soho. ¿Sería el premio de Harry por haberse portado bien?

—Me siento como si fuera un poli —comentó, bostezando.

—Eres un ingrato —dijo Draco a su lado—. Te traigo a Londres a pasártelo bien y mira cómo me lo pagas.

—No he visto que hayamos entrado aún en ningún sitio.

—¿Quieres entrar? —y a continuación esbozó una enorme sonrisa—. Claro, supongo que con tanto tío te has calentado. Bueno, entraremos, entonces. Pero no vale mirar a otro que no sea yo.

—Espero que bromees, Malfoy, me usas y encima me vetas lo único que tengo gratis —dijo Harry siguiéndole hasta uno de los bares, aún cogido de su mano.

Draco lo ignoró. No quería entrar ahí porque sabía que Potter se perdería. Lo dejaría y todo su plan se iría al traste. No, lo necesitaba a su lado. Draco miró la hora: eran las diez, perfecto. Se adentró en el lugar con Harry de la mano, apretándolo deliberadamente, como si, de ese modo, pudiera evitar que el moreno posara sus ojos en otro individuo. Alguien se acercó a Draco con intención de ligar, pero una sombra se colocó entre ambos.

—Es mío, vete a buscar a otro —Draco pestañeó ante la reacción de Potter—. ¿Qué? Si no puedo ligar con nadie, nadie va a ligar contigo —Draco esbozó una sonrisa pedante, alegrándose de todos modos, porque ir con Potter de la mano le estaba gustando. Pronto se acostumbraría y tendría que pasar a otros planes más avanzados. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos se dirigieron a la barra y pidieron algo para beber; después, Draco le pidió a Harry que bailaran, y este lo hizo, a regañadientes. Harry odiaba bailar, pero Draco se movía haciendo que cientos de ojos lo miraran, hambrientos. Harry se preguntó por qué no se daban cuenta de que Draco era hetero, un hetero haciendo una magnífica actuación. Esos idiotas le estaban mirando demasiado, así que Harry se acercó, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo miró intensamente. Draco se distrajo solo un segundo, en el que sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos, y entonces le ordenó:

—Bésame.

Harry no tuvo que ser convencido, sin embargo, trató de hacerlo con toda la intención posible: quizá fuera su última oportunidad, y quería saborear a Malfoy. Pasaron varios minutos en los que el brazo izquierdo de Draco se enredó en el cabello de Harry para darle más profundidad: a su vez, Harry lo apretó contra él, acariciándole la espalda.

Draco podía oír cómo jadeaba Harry entre la música y los cuerpos que los rodeaban, bailando, y se encontró con un enorme problema: no podía parar. No quería hacerlo. Atrajo hacia sí a Potter hundiendo su mano en el cabello desordenado: no era tan fino como el suyo, pero Draco lo empezaba a encontrar sexy y ardiente. Las manos de Harry navegaron por su espalda, robándole un gemido claro y contundente. Cuando ambos se separaron, sus miradas parecieron decirlo todo: era obvio su estado de excitación. Harry sabía que a Draco le había gustado y Draco a su vez, estaba muy impresionado por la pérdida de autocontrol, cuando él podría perder la ropa, pero el autocontrol, nunca. Sin embargo, sonrió: aquella había sido la prueba de fuego: Harry no solo era gay, sino que disfrutaba de él. El tiempo de los enemigos parecía haberse disipado como nubes negras que hubieran dejado caer un chapuzón y hubieran dado la bienvenida al sol más maravilloso.

—Draco —alguien los sacó del estupor y mutua adoración. Harry ni siquiera miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, demasiado ocupado en memorizar las líneas del rostro anguloso frente a él, los labios finos increíblemente talentosos, sus ojos grises, hipnóticos.

—Oh. Hola, Theo —saludó Draco despegando la mano de la nuca de Potter como si aquello hubiera sido un gran esfuerzo. La mirada que le echó su compañero fue de total aversión.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

Draco lo observó con cuidado, respondiendo:

—Dímelo tú, ya que vienes con dos tíos.

—Solo me estoy divirtiendo, Draco. Pero había venido a verte —Harry miró ahora hacia Nott, vestido con una camisa casi desabrochada, como si estuviera ofreciéndose a cualquiera que lo parara en aquel lugar. El chico era muy elegante y atractivo, se dijo, ¿y si Nott fuera gay? Harry lo encontraba muy apetecible, claro que no tanto como a Draco—. ¿Sigues... divirtiéndote con él?

—No me divierto con Potter: me gusta. Y como ves, él está completamente absorbido por mí —añadió Draco, aún con su pecho totalmente lleno por haber descubierto que atraía al moreno más de lo que Harry pudiera admitir.

Nott, en lugar de molestarse, esbozó una sonrisa y tras mirar a Potter un poco más de lo necesario, propuso:

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trío? Sería demasiado para Potter, pero al menos, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo perdido, Draco.

El rubio quiso hacerse sitio entre Harry y Nott para espetar:

—¡Márchate, Theo! No quiero estar contigo, ¿entiendes?

Harry empezaba a no entender ni la mitad. Pero él estaba contratado para que estuviera con Draco, ¿no? Así pues, se asomó también y declaró:

—Ya lo has oído, Nott. Márchate, por favor —Theo, sonriendo porque su actual pareja pretendía desafiarle y a su lado un patético Potter parecía tener sorbido el seso por él, quiso aludir a su astuta mente para decir:

—Draco, querido. Puedo ser muy comprensivo con tus experimentos, pero —sacó su móvil—, una llamadita a Malfoy Manor harían a tus papis convencerles de que no estás en el lugar adecuado. Quizá ya no te presten dinero para alquilar ese bonito apartamento. O te cambien de universidad. O quizá te obliguen a pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Draco parecía furioso, Harry lo notó: no podía verle los ojos, pero su aura se expandió, y notó cómo apretaba los puños. Harry sabía que se le estaba escapando algo. Algo sobre ambos, pero no sabía precisar qué.

—Hazlo, Nott —dijo Draco fríamente—. Hazlo, llámalos. Siempre podré decir que me acosabas, que nunca me dejabas estudiar y que mi carrera corría peligro.

—Mañana, Draco. Tú y yo, a solas, en tu apartamento —se inclinó brevemente y rozó su mejilla con los labios—. Adiós, cariño.

Draco arrastró a Harry fuera del local, dejando atrás la música alta y los flashes de las luces. Estaba furioso: ese Nott lo había amenazado, cuando Draco pensaba que se pondría furioso, lo atacaría y él tendría carta libre para darle boleto y olvidarse de él. Sin embargo, su reacción había sido otra: amenazar con contárselo a sus padres. Draco miró a Harry furioso: si él no estuviera actuando, si él lo quisiera, ahora Draco no estaría pasando por todo esto.

—Mierda, joder —escupió, furioso. ¿Qué hacer con la cita de mañana? ¿Quizá pudiera poner alguna sólida excusa, como que había tenido que volver a Wiltshire? Eso no funcionaría: Theo llamaría a sus padres y viajaría para ir a verlos, y al final se quedaría solo con él de nuevo. Tampoco podía quedarse en casa de Potter, ¿dónde dormiría? No podría quedarse en el sofá y luego fingir que no había pasado nada, Nott lo llamaría otra vez. Mierda, la única solución era que Harry se enamorase de él y fuera a la mansión para presentárselo a sus padres. Esa era la única opción. Si ellos lo aceptaban, y estaba seguro que sería así al menos por parte de su madre, podría librarse de Nott.

—¿Draco? —preguntó alguien a su lado, tocándole el hombro—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, joder —respondió el rubio malhumorado.

—¿De qué va Nott?¿ Por qué se pone así contigo? —Harry Potter parecía asombrado; Harry Potter parecía tonto. ¿Es que no tenía cerebro para pensar, se lo tenía que contar todo?

—Cuando repartieron cerebros, tú eras de los últimos, ¿no, Potter? —el moreno pareció ofendido, pero más interesado en él que otra cosa—. Theodore es mi pareja.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traducción:
> 
> (1) Hasta mañana
> 
> (2) Algunos, ninguno


	7. Blanco y en botella

En mitad de la calle, a oscuras, solo con las farolas próximas iluminándolos y rodeados de chicos que pasaban por su lado, Harry recibió aquello como una bofetada. Nott, su pareja. Algo se encendió dentró de él, y, curiosamente, no fue la rabia.

—¿Draco, eres gay?

El rubio se permitió soltar una carcajada.

—Bueno, Potter, definitivamente sí estabas el último en el reparto, me parece que te dieron algo así como una esponja con dos neuronas, una para comer y otra para no mearte en los pantalones —Harry obvió la mordaz y cruel respuesta del chico y se puso frente a él.

—Pero no me dijiste nada...

—¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Acaso mi maestría besando no te ha convencido? ¿Creías que estaba actuando? —el silencio de Harry lo dijo todo, y se permitió suspirar—. No sé si alegrarme por eso, si tomarlo como un cumplido.

—Bueno, disculpa mi estupidez, pero recuerda que vengo aquí a hacer lo que al señor le venga en gana, no a entender las cosas.

—Era obvio hasta para tu amigo el pobretón, lo hubiera adivinado enseguida. ¿O aquella paja no te dio una pista?

Draco seguía mirando a la carretera, cabreado por la astucia de Nott y la estupidez de Potter, y alzó la cabeza al oír pisadas alejándose. Era Harry, yéndose de allí. Draco estuvo tentado de llamarlo, pero después de su comportamiento, tampoco esperaba que el otro acudiera a su llamada. Suspiró, cansado, dejándose caer al suelo. Duró así poco tiempo, en cuanto vio que sus ropas estaban ensuciándose. Caminó solo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y jugó con las llaves mientras recorría el camino hacia el metro. Hizo trasbordo en Earls Court para enlazar con la District Line. Durante todo el trayecto no se quitó de la cabeza el beso con Potter. Entonces, por megafonía anunciaron que aquel era el último tren a Richmond. Miró la hora, daban apenas las once. Mientras Draco pensaba en su suerte, el beso con Potter volvió a reproducirse en su mente. Potter. Con suerte el chico cogería un autobús nocturno hacia Kingston y volvería a su casa. Claro. ¿Por qué se preocupaba, si era el maldito Potter quien lo había dejado tirado? No podía sentirse culpable, porque los Malfoy no sienten culpa. Sin embargo, al llegar a su apartamento, Draco se extrañó al encontrar a una figura envuelta en sus propios brazos, con un abrigo bastante viejo. Lo reconoció enseguida.

—Potter. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno alzó la vista, le castañeteaban los dientes, aunque no debería llevar demasiado tiempo ahí, pues Draco tampoco se había entretenido en el camino.

—Me... me olvidé de que hoy no hay servicios nocturnos a Kingston. El último tren pasó hace una hora. Tampoco traje dinero suficiente. ¿Puedes prestarme para un taxi y te lo devuelvo el lunes?

Draco alzó la ceja, divertido. ¿Harry Potter se había olvidado de volver a casa? Bueno, qué sorpresa.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? —Draco sí llevaba dinero de sobra, pero no quería dejárselo. Se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor, algo que convertiría la noche en memorable. Negó con la cabeza mientras abría con la llave y entraba. Al ver que el otro no lo seguía, Draco se volvió—. ¿Vas a pasar la noche en mi portal?

—Ya me marcho —dijo Harry, aún temblando de frío. En esa ocasión quizá lo mejor sería abrazarlo y decirle que podía quedarse en su casa, pero no le salía. No era nada emocional, ni tampoco impulsivo. Eso se lo dejaba al joven frente a él.

—Potter. Sube, ¿quieres?

Harry se giró, y en su mirada parecía adivinar algo de desprecio.

—Yo quiero, el problema es... ¿quieres tú?

Hacía frío y Draco se moría de sueño, así que sin más lo agarró de la solapa.

—¿Eres tonto, o qué? —Harry lo miró, como si aquella mirada pudiera transmitirle algo. ¿Y qué demonios quería decir?

—Creo que eso ha quedado claro hace poco. Sí, lo soy. Sin embargo, si no te importa, ¿podrías bajarme alguna manta o algo con lo que pueda taparme?

—Espero que no hables en serio: no puedes dormir en mi portal, te echarán si te ven, pensando que eres algún pobre mendigo; sube, he dicho.

Harry obedeció, cansado de discutir: tenía frío y dudaba de que alguien por allí le abriera las puertas por compasión. Así pues, en cuanto entró en el pequeño apartamento del rubio, se dirigió de inmediato hacia el ventanal: podía atisbar un poco de los famosos Kew Gardens, veía la pagoda y algunos coches pasar. Era una zona muy apacible para vivir. Harry deseó poder compartir todo eso junto a Draco. Ahora que conocía sus preferencias sexuales, podría intentarlo, ¿no? Podría intentar seducirlo. Harry rió. Él no sabía seducir y por lo visto Draco tenía gustos más exquisitos. Theodore iba tan pulcramente vestido... por un momento sintió envidia, sintió celos. Hubiera querido que...

—¡Potter! ¿Estás sordo? —el moreno se volvió—. Te llevo llamando un rato, pareces ido.

"Estoy así por ti, pero no creo que te importe".

—¿Vas a quitarte el abrigo o esperas que lo haga yo?

—Esa no sería una mala idea... Draco —sonrió Harry, y notó que el otro había cogido su indirecta. Se fijó en aquellos labios que había besado. Draco era tan sabroso... de repente, se estaban acercando, y Harry abrió la boca instintivamente para cobijarlos, pero Draco bajó la cabeza y comenzó a desabrocharle el abrigo. Aquel gesto le causó mayor impresión que el beso que pudiera haberle dado. Draco le quitó el abrigo sin mirarlo a los ojos y después se apartó de él.

—Draco —llamó Harry yendo hacia él, y agarrándole de un brazo lo giró hasta estar frente a él. Después, y debido a su impetuoso carácter, pasó su mano derecha por la mejilla de él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Potter, no tienes que fingir. Ya no —sonrió el otro ligeramente, y Harry solo acertó a abrir la boca, sorprendido.

—¿Crees que finjo? No sé si tomármelo como un halago —se burló Harry, utilizando las mismas palabras que el rubio había usado contra él.

—Simplemente descubrir que soy gay te ha hecho gracia y ahora estás caliente —Draco tensó la voz, como si quisiera imponer respeto: no quería ser el polvo de Potter y ya está. Quería mucho más de él y si se acostaban, quizá no lo obtendría.

—Mierda, si hubiera estado caliente habría cogido a cualquier tío de cualquier local, Draco —el rubio se percató en cómo pronunciaba su nombre—. Pero como ves, me fui. Y vine a verte. Me gustas.

Draco pestañeó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la boca rosada de Potter, que, aparentemente, quería compartir únicamente con él.

—No funcionaría —rechazó Draco, alejándose hacia su cuarto, escuchando a Harry hablar.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? Dímelo, entonces y dejaré de besarte. Pero mientras tanto, lo haré porque me gustas, no porque tú me lo ordenes. Draco. Mírame.

—Tengo pareja —recordó el rubio mientras se desabrochaba su hermosa camisa de seda. No debería estar ahí, desnudándose frente a Potter cuando estaba diciéndole todas esas cosas.

—Es una excusa patética. Ya he visto cuánto le quieres, me estás usando a mí para que se dé por enterado —Draco pareció pensar "por lo visto no es tan tonto"—, ¿qué problema tienes? ¿Es acaso por mis amigos? ¿Por lo que dirá la gente, por tus padres?

Draco lo miró intensamente y trató de que su voz sonara firme y conclusiva.

—NO funcionará.

Harry fruncía el ceño y al volver a escuchar esa palabra, se rindió. Abrió los brazos, estaba muy bueno embutido en esa camisa y esos vaqueros ajustados, Draco trató de controlar su excitación.

—Muy bien. No funcionará. Pero hoy es viernes, y me necesitas. ¿Qué quieres, que sea tu polvo de esta noche? No me importa, puedo hacerlo.

—Eso suena a desesperación, Potter. Ve a buscarte otro —dijo Draco mirándolo ahora con lástima.

—Dormiré contigo, entonces. Sin sexo —el joven no parecía cansarse de dar otras alternativas. Draco estuvo tentado de tomarle la palabra y penetrarle hasta que los visitara el amanecer, pero se contuvo. Si se tiraba a Harry, algo que, sinceramente, le apetecía, era posible que después no pudiera utilizarle para sus salidas y para evitar a Nott. Suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, acabó de desnudarse, agarró un pijama de su armario y se lo puso. Cuando fue a acostarse, Harry Potter ya estaba bajo las sábanas, inclinado hacia el otro lado. Draco pestañeó, curioso, tratando de retener esa sugerente imagen en su mente, para siempre: Harry acostado en su cama, con él. Se preguntó si el moreno era de los que se despertaría de noche para pedirle sexo. Se introdujo en la cama, y al levantar el edredón se dio cuenta de que Potter no llevaba más que unos calzoncillos.

—Puedo... prestarte un pijama —murmuró Draco, y Harry se volvió, sonriente.

—No uso pijama, Draco. Pero si te molesta, dímelo y me pondré algo —sus ojos... Dios, sin gafas, eran increíblemente verdes. Y esa manía que ahora había cogido de llamarlo por el nombre. Draco murmuró un "no", se giró hacia su lado y apagó la luz, preguntándose quién dormiría esa noche, preguntándose si existía algún objeto que pudiera hacer que la noche fuera infinita, y que el calor y el olor del hombre a su lado lo envolvieran para siempre.

Cuando Harry despertó, a pesar de su mirada miope, podía ver la espalda de Draco y si alargara una mano, podría tocarla. Se preguntó si seguía dormido, y se dedicó a contemplarle: su respiración pausada y profunda parecía indicar que seguía en brazos de Morfeo. Mejor no despertarlo, se dijo, pero siguió mirándolo y repasando las finas hebras de cabello, esparcidas en la almohada, con sus ojos. Observar a Malfoy durante diez minutos, se dijo, provocaba que sus partes bajas despertaran antes que cualquier neurona en su mente. Harry deslizó la mano hacia su ingle para calmarse, pero no fue buena idea teniendo el olor de Draco y su cuerpo al lado. Así que en lugar de calmarse solo pudo frotarse más y más, tratando de controlar cualquier jadeo, incluso la entrecortada respiración. Se separó un poco de él, pero los recuerdos de los besos del día anterior estaban aún frescos, y manipularon su mente, catapultando sus deseos al orgasmo más inmediato.

Cuando Draco se acostó, su mente comenzó a crear todo tipo de escenarios vergonzosos, desde tumbarse sobre él en la nocturnidad de su sueño hasta hablar en sueños y decir su nombre. Así pues, cuando Draco despertó y se vio en una postura tan digna, de espaldas a Harry, con su cuerpo arrebujado incluso evitando tocarlo, se relajó. Inspiró varias veces de forma profunda, aliviado. Sin embargo, cuando quiso volverse para contemplar a su acompañante de cama, comenzó a escuchar jadeos sospechosamente calientes, jadeos que comenzaron a despertar a su polla de forma alarmante, y se detuvo. Jadeos que, coronados por un triunfal "Draco" al final de los mismos, le llevaron prácticamente al límite. Entonces se dio cuenta de la tontería: Harry lo deseaba de verdad, y él también. ¿Qué peligro había en dejarse llevar, aunque fuera una vez? Estaban acostados, en la misma cama, solos, aislados del mundo y Nott no vendría hasta bien entrado el día. Draco se incorporó para deshacerse de su pijama, parte de arriba y de abajo, y se volvió esperando que Harry no se hubiera quedado dormido de nuevo; no lo había hecho, lo miraba con lascivia. Draco los cubrió a ambos con el edredón y pegó su cuerpo al de Harry, abrazándolo, clavando su erección en alguna parte del otro chico, dándole a entender su deseo extremo e inmediato, Harry contestó besándolo; en la frente, en la cara, en los labios. Draco lo apretó contra sí: Harry estaba muy musculado debido al jodido rugby, y se dijo que no tendría ninguna posibilidad si pelearan. Sin embargo, el moreno no tenía ganas de pelear, sino de besarlo constantemente; comenzó a acariciar su cadera despacio, pero de forma insistente. Draco no se hizo mucho de rogar, quitándose los calzoncillos en cuanto Harry rozó la tela. Harry, sin dejar de mirarle, se aventuró en aquel lugar indómito, y por su sonrisa, le gustó lo que encontró. El moreno se mordió el labio y comenzó a acariciarlo, produciendo jadeos en el rubio, que pasó la lengua por su boca, batallando con una pasión desmedida.

La intensidad de sus miradas era todo lo que podían desear; ambos sabían que, si abrían la boca, romperían ese mágico momento, ese instante de placer compartido. Las caricias constantes de Harry hicieron que Draco se corriera tan pronto que incluso él se avergonzó, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, con los ojos cerrados, aún paladeando el nombre de su compañero. Y cuando abrió los ojos, Harry estaba limpiando a ambos con un pañuelo de papel, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de adoración.

—Ugh...

Como respuesta, recibió un mordisco en la oreja.

—Eres muy sabroso. Ese Nott tiene mucha suerte —dijo Harry con un suspiro, apartando un mechón de la frente sudada de Draco.

—Claro que no —Draco lo miró, y replicó—, la suerte la tienes tú.

Harry sonrió; de repente le gustaba la faceta egocéntrica del rubio.

Ambos se besaron durante unos minutos, hasta que Draco decidió que quería estar más tiempo durmiendo, y Harry no puso pegas, siempre y cuando su cuerpo se enroscara al suyo sin piedad.

* * *

El tono del móvil despertó a Harry, quien cogió la llamada, aún somnoliento.

—¿Hola... ? Ah, Ron... sí, sí, estoy bien. Se me hizo tarde ayer, así que me quedé a dormir en casa de un amigo... en... Londres. No. No lo conoces. ¿Qué pasa con Hermione, sigue sin hablarte? Oh... ya. Díselo, Ron: confiésale que quieres estar con ella en serio. No va a dar su brazo a torcer. Ya sabes lo que te dije. Uf... claro. Hazlo, de verdad. Ya, lo entiendo, pero luego ella es razonable, lo sabes. Te perdonará, pero tienes que insistir... sí, te veré luego. Adiós.

Una cabeza rubia asomó por el marco de la puerta.

—¿Problemas en el Weasley-paraíso? —Harry se incorporó con los codos. Draco había tomado una ducha, llevaba el cabello suelto y mojado y vestía un albornoz blanco.

—Hola.

—La ducha está libre, por si quieres utilizarla —Harry dedujo que sería descortés no aceptar—. También he preparado algo de desayunar, pero no voy a llevártelo a la cama.

Harry se levantó, notándose algo pegajoso. Ambos se miraron con cariño.

"Este imbécil hace juego con mi cama", admitió Draco muy a su pesar, porque era una pieza de colección que querría conservar. Pero debía dejar los sentimentalismos, Potter ni siquiera debería haber pasado allí la noche; ahora confundiría las cosas, sin hablar de que le sería imposible concentrarse en sus tareas.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Harry dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

—Ahí tienes una toalla. No pienso nada que te incumba a ti, eres un poco creído.

—Y tú siempre respondes con evasivas, estaría bien que me dijeras la verdad algún día, para variar —Harry se quitó los calzones sin importar que Draco estuviera mirándolo.

—No sería... divertido —dijo el rubio repasándolo de arriba abajo—. Te espero en el sofá.

Ambos compartieron un desayuno con cereales, tostadas con mantequilla y zumo de pomelo. Después, se quedaron a repasar francés y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, había pasado la hora del almuerzo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Harry, pero podía notarse cierta tristeza en su voz. Draco se levantó para acompañarlo. Cuando Harry se hubo enfundado el abrigo y abrió la puerta de la entrada, Draco lo enfrentó.

—Hasta el lunes, Potter. _N'oublie pas que nous nous voyons lundi._ (1)

Harry jadeó involuntariamente. Ver los labios de Draco formar frases en francés ahora tenía un sentido totalmente distinto.

—Si vas a excitarte cada vez que te hablan en francés vas a tener un problema en clase —bromeó Draco.

—Yo diría que tendré la oportunidad de pasármelo bien —rió Harry, y ambos quedaron en silencio, Draco sujetando la puerta, Harry frotándose las manos, reticente a marcharse—. ¿Puedo besarte?

—No. Lo haré yo, imbécil.

Draco le agarró del cabello, no muy delicadamente, y movió los labios sobre él. Los ojos de Harry eran dos pozos negros y a Draco le encantó comprobar que se debían a la atracción por él.

—Gracias, Harry. Por todo. Por quedarte. _Mais notre relation est impossible malgré mon désir_. (2)

Harry parpadeó, confuso. Definitivamente, debería estudiar francés.

* * *

El lunes, Harry caminaba solo por los pasillos de la facultad cuando se cruzó con Hermione. La chica miró primero a su alrededor, como si temiera encontrar a alguien y cuando vio a Harry solo, sonrió.

—¿Vas a estudiar?

—A la biblioteca —respondió Harry—, voy a saltarme la clase de Análisis de Circuitos Lineales.

Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Harry, no deberías desperdiciar tus horas de clase.

—No voy a hacerlo, no sé si me has oído —y se inclinó hacia ella—. Voy a la biblioteca.

—Bien, te acompaño, entonces, puesto que ese es mi destino.

—Solo voy a por una bebida a la cafetería —Hermione asintió, y ambos caminaron juntos.

—Ginny juega este sábado. ¿Vas a ir a verla?

Harry quedó pensativo demasiado tiempo.

—¿Harry?

—Sí, sí, Hermione. No lo sé —la chica lo contempló con mirada suspicaz.

—Harry. ¿Con quién dormiste el viernes?

—¿Ron te ha dicho algo? —ante la mención del nombre, Hermione contrajo el rostro.

—Claro que no. Estuve hablando con Seamus.

—Ese cotilla… —susurró él sin poderlo evitar. No tenía suficiente con sus posibles citas, tenía que controlar también las de los demás.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, Hermione. Era mi cita del viernes —Hermione pareció ilusionada, agarrando con fuerza los libros que sujetaba con ambos brazos.

—¿Salió bien?

—Solo fue una noche —dijo Harry, y no pudo evitar que cierta nostalgia se instalase en su garganta, haciéndole tragar con dificultad.

—Ya. Bueno, al menos me alegra que te divirtieras —ambos entraron a la cafetería. Harry observó a la chica, concluyendo en que aún seguía enfadada con Ron—. Harry, no lo intentes. No quiero que me trates de convencer.

Harry movió la cabeza.

—No voy a hacerlo. Realmente te entiendo —ella lo miró con dulzura, agarrándolo del brazo.

—Va a ser verdad eso de que los gays comprendéis a las chicas —Hermione se pidió también un refresco y los dos caminaron rumbo a la biblioteca; en esos momentos, todo el mundo estaba en clase, por lo que aparecía casi vacía. Tanto Hermione como Harry aprovecharon la hora de estudio hasta volver de nuevo a sus respectivas clases y profesores. Harry trató de concentrarse, a pesar de que la jornada del fin de semana se reproducía constantemente en su cabeza. ¿Qué habría pasado con Nott? ¿Se habrían acostado, habrían discutido, habrían… acabado?

Harry no las tenía todas consigo. Si hubieran acabado, no creía que Malfoy se echara a sus brazos, como si nada. Si se hubieran acostado… bueno, entonces no tendría nada de qué preocuparse y podría acudir a los bares los fines de semana que tuviera libres. De momento, tocaba clase de francés y, aunque había estudiado suficiente para la jornada, no supo por qué se sentía tan nervioso. Un mensaje antes de la hora de quedada, cancelándola, tampoco ayudó nada. Por suerte, recibir varias buenas notas esa semana lo mantuvieron animado. El miércoles, tras el entrenamiento de rugby, salió un poco con los chicos del equipo. Harry estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos era gay, como él, e intentaba adivinarlo. En ocasiones, usaban la mirada para tantear, pero Harry no era muy ducho en hacerlo, y a veces se había llevado algunas sorpresas: como Malfoy. Jamás pensó que el chico pudiera sentirse atraído por los chicos, con lo melindres y selectivo que era.

—Eh, Harry —llamó Ron, ligeramente achispado, sujetando aún su cerveza con la mano derecha—, ¿qué te ha parecido la jugada de Thompson?

—Espero que le salga igual en el partido —rezó Harry, porque sus rivales eran duros, y ese sábado tenían encuentro con Cardiff.

—Y si no, siempre te tendremos a ti —añadió McCarthy guiñándole un ojo.

El moreno sonrió ligeramente a su compañero: McCarthy era uno de los más simpáticos del equipo y se llevaban bien, pero había rumores de que una chica de la facultad de Artes le traía loco. A Harry no le hubiera importado que McCarthy fuera de su acera. Poco después, los chicos comenzaron a hablar de féminas y Harry desconectó totalmente, dedicándose a vigilar a los chicos del pub. Después bebieron y se mezclaron con otras personas. Cuando salieron, tuvo que medir sus pasos; Ron, a su lado, tampoco estaba muy ebrio. Se tiraron media hora introduciendo la llave, hasta que al final entró. La resaca sería espectacular…

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traducción:
> 
> (1) No te olvides de que nos vemos el lunes.
> 
> (2) Pero nuestra relación no es posible a pesar de mi deseo.


	8. Harry negocia

El equipo de rugby estaba algo desanimado después de haber perdido contra Cardiff. Debían trabajar mucho más si querían ganar títulos ese año, el resto de universidades tenían un buen nivel.

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que algo había salido mal cuando Malfoy canceló sus tres siguientes clases, no le llamó para usarlo el fin de semana y respondió a sus mensajes con evasivas. Se encaminó nuevamente hacia la facultad de Arte y no tardó en encontrar a Zabini.

—Blaise —al chico le encantó que Harry lo llamase por su nombre de pila. Jadeó.

—Aaah… espera. Ya puedes hablarme otra vez —dijo, llevándose la mano al miembro, produciendo un repentino sudor frío en Harry.

—Necesito hablar con Draco —dijo, ignorándolo como pudo.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —dijo el chico de color, arrimándose a él.

—Ya sabes que nada, no me interesas —Harry se apartó, haciendo balancear su bolsa llena de libros en el proceso.

—¡Yo te lo diré! —exclamó una chica morena y muy pintarrajeada que Harry reconoció como Pansy. Lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó aparte—. ¡Tienes que hablar con Draco, tú eres su última oportunidad!

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró él, mientras observaba a algunos alrededor, obviamente tratando de pescar algo de la conversación. Pansy lo llevó al otro lado del edificio y le explicó que no podía decirle nada porque se lo había prometido, pero que por favor fuese a hablar con él. Cuando le informó de que estaba en Richmond haciendo las maletas, Harry no pensó ni por un segundo en lo que significaría saltarse las clases y con ellas, su examen de francés.

Tampoco se imaginó que Draco le abriese la puerta de su apartamento con total sorpresa que se transformó paulatinamente en furia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? —el brazo del chico se alargó para posarlo en la cara del rubio, pero éste se apartó. Fue entonces cuando Harry se percató de ciertos moretones cubriendo el rostro del aristócrata.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? ¿Te han pegado?

—No importa. Pasa, no quiero que me llamen la atención porque tu carencia de modales no sabe lo que es hablar civilizadamente.

Harry asintió y entró en el apartamento. No veía que estuviera haciendo las maletas, ¿y si Pansy le había mentido? Parecía muy desesperada, ¿acaso era otro plan del rubio?

—¿Quién se ha ido de la lengua esta vez? —suspiró el rubio apoyándose junto a la ventana.

—Nadie. Solo me han dicho que te ibas —el moreno se acercó con cautela, observando las marcas de la cara—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han pegado tus padres?

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Potter, solo tú pensarías algo así… ¿qué pasa, no soy un hijo digno de que lo quieran?

El moreno pareció darse cuenta de su desliz. Se frotó la nuca, despeinándose aún más.

—Perdona, no quería decir eso. Pero estás golpeado y estoy preocupado —Draco asomó una pequeña sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentirse importante—. Por favor, Draco, cuéntamelo.

—Me peleé con Nott —Harry lo miró, curioso. ¿Qué clase de pelea era aquella en la que habían llegado a las manos? ¿Quizá el rubio había confesado que estaba enamorado locamente de un compañero de la facultad de Ingeniería? No, seguro que esa no fue su conversación porque Nott no se creería nunca que Malfoy estuviera con él porque le gustara. Entonces… ¿qué quería decir? Se sintió irritado.

—¿Voy a tener que sacarte las palabras con sacacorchos? Más te vale que me digas algo, ya que me he saltado todas las clases.

—Vaya, Potter. Me sorprende tu preocupación, ¿piensas vengarte? Si es así, te contaré todo. Creo que no le pegué lo suficiente —señaló el sofá y dijo—. Siéntate.

—Solo si tú lo haces.

—Está bien, eres un insolente —y quiso añadir "e incluso en ese estado me pones", pero no era el momento ni la ocasión.

Ambos se sentaron frente al televisor apagado, Harry con el cuerpo girado hacia él, esperando una explicación coherente.

—Te he estado utilizando —dijo Draco, como si estuviera revelando la exclusiva mundial.

—Eso ya lo sé. Quiero saber qué pasó con Nott. Seguro que tiene que ver con lo que vio el otro día, y yo estoy implicado, así que dímelo ya, Draco.

El rubio suspiró, hizo una pausa y comenzó.

—Theodore se puso realmente celoso cuando nos vio. Se creyó el cuento de que yo te gustaba, sobre todo cuando le dije que habías pasado la noche aquí, y me amenazó con que, si no me acostaba con él, se chivaría a mis padres. Pensé que mi madre no le daría importancia a su declaración, así que le dije que si quería que alguien se la metiera, que se buscara un jodido puto y me dejara en paz. Pero él le ha contado que me he estado viendo con alguien inadecuado, y mi madre solo me puso una condición para venir aquí: no debía relacionarme con chicos que pudieran tener mala fama. Yo no lo he hecho, pero ella no quiere problemas. Si es necesario, me sacará del país para poder limpiar el apellido; ya tiene bastante con todos los problemas que trae mi padre a casa —suspiró y agitó la mano en señal de frustración—. Eso fue demasiada información, Potter.

El moreno pestañeó, furioso.

—¿Por qué no te deja en paz? Nott. ¿Por qué no se relaciona con otros chicos?

—Algunos no admiten que ciertas cosas no pueden ser. Y él es uno de ellos. Nunca usa la fuerza, pero sí las amenazas. Y cuando me enteré de su traición, le molí a palos. Claro, en ese momento no le pareció buena idea quedarse quieto y recibir. Y hasta aquí la emocionante historia de Draco Malfoy —el rubio sonrió como si aquello le hiciera gracia, y añadió—. Y si se te ocurre sentir un poco de lástima por mí, yo sí usaré la fuerza.

—¿Y cuál es la conclusión, entonces? ¿Nott ha inventado una mentira y tus padres no van a perdonarte?

—Claro, Potty. A cambio de que me traslade de universidad y de ciudad. Es muy fácil. Lo harán porque mi madre quiere mantenerme al margen de todo. Y a mi padre con que le lleve buenas notas y la carrera completa, le da igual con quien me relacione, siempre y cuando luego me quede con un heredero digno. Y por eso apoya a Nott.

Harry lo miró pensativo, parecía estar tramando algo. El rubio alzó la mirada.

—Deja de pensar, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Son mis padres, yo no tengo dinero suficiente para pagarme las clases y un piso de alquiler. Dependo del dinero que me dan mis padres, si no les doy una razón de peso, no suelen subirme la paga —Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Todo eso es porque eres homosexual? —Draco rió.

—Claro que no. Se llaman "costumbres de alcurnia". Por la tan ansiada riqueza y buen nombre tenemos que relacionarnos con gente de nuestro círculo. Mis padres me matarían si llevara a Weasley como novio mío. Me desheredarían y mi madre quizá me llevara bollos y ropa en secreto, pero ya tendría que apañarme yo solo. Y es mi familia.

—¿Y si me llevas a mí? —ahora Draco rió aún más escandalosamente—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Tú dijiste que salías conmigo por mi apellido y mi fama, ¿no?

—Potter, te utilicé.

Los ojos verdes parecieron dolidos, pero se esforzaron por mantenerse firmes.

—¿No sientes nada por mí? Quiero decir, ¿todo fue una actuación? Porque si es así, Malfoy… efectivamente, no puedo ayudarte.

Draco se inclinó ligeramente hacia él.

—Potter… te utilicé.

—Draco: no estoy sordo —Harry parecía molesto—. Yo estuve de acuerdo en hacer ese trato.

—¿Y por qué quieres ayudarme ahora? —ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Sabían la respuesta, y sin embargo, qué difícil confesar.

Harry lo miró intensamente, como si su respuesta fuera una confesión.

—Lo del otro día… significó algo para mí. Pero tú no quieres nada más. Y si no quieres nada conmigo, está bien. Puedo hablar con tus padres y decirles que me estás dando clases y que, gracias a eso, estoy teniendo muy buenos resultados en la universidad. ¿Crees que mi opinión valdría? ¿Crees que el hecho de que tú te asociaras conmigo, haría a tus padres recapacitar? Y además, apoyaríamos la mentira de Nott, mostrándome a mí como "la persona inadecuada". Si resulta que no les gusta que estemos juntos, te van a enviar lejos igual. Pero ¿y si pensaran de otra forma? ¿Y si les pareciera que estando conmigo, te evitas estar con otros? ¿Y si yo fuera la alternativa a Nott? ¿Podría funcionar algo así? —Draco se levantó para no mostrar las incipientes lágrimas que acudieron de repente a sus ojos. No era posible que ese idiota lo estuviera apoyando a pesar de todo—. ¿Draco?

El rubio respiró, recuperando su temple y cuando notó la cercanía del chico, se giró.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—No tengo miedo a tus padres —estableció Harry, como si aquel punto a Draco no le hubiera quedado claro.

—Bueno… tenía la esperanza de que rescataras mendigos y te cagaras frente a gente de clase alta, pero supongo que aún no se ha creado nada que puedas temer —vio a Harry ruborizarse. Sin querer, le había dedicado un halago.

—Malfoy: voy en serio.

—Mira, Potter —Draco se sentó de nuevo, tratando de calmarse—, no puedes ser tan generoso, si acepto tu ayuda, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

El moreno pareció susurrar algo al sentarse a su lado.

—No te he oído.

—He dicho "a ti" —Draco alzó la vista, deseando besarlo. Cuando debió mirar más de lo debido su boca, Harry corrigió—. Ya, ya sé que no te vendes, Malfoy. No me refería a ti físicamente, sino a tu compañía.

Harry decidió ignorar la parte "quiero tu felicidad" porque Malfoy no se la tragaría. Probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a asociarse con gente que diera desinteresadamente, sino con amigos con los que hacían tratos de los que ambos se beneficiaban. Si decía eso, creería que le estaba dedicando mísera compasión.

—¿Mi compañía? ¿Y por qué querrías estar al lado de alguien que te gusta y no te hace caso? ¿Acaso eres masoca, Potter?

—Debe ser eso que llaman amor —bromeó el moreno dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

Probablemente era una ilusión, quizá un retazo de algún sueño, pero no podía decir que no. Él también deseaba estar junto a Harry, pero ahora que se sentía mal por haberlo utilizado quizá no era buena idea asociarse, ni siquiera como amigos. Aquella hermosa confesión del chico fue agradecida por Draco por un breve beso en los labios que dejó a Harry más que satisfecho.

* * *

Harry llegaba corriendo a clase cuando una extrañada Hermione lo abordó:

—Harry, hemos tenido clase de francés. ¿Por qué no has venido? Había examen.

—Sí, bueno, me ha surgido una cosa importante —mintió. Teóricamente, para él Draco era importante, pero Hermione no lo entendería.

—Harry... no quiero que vuelvas a las andadas. En el colegio ya hacías novillos, pero ahora hay que tomárselo en serio, ¡se trata de nuestro futuro!

—¡Bueno, Ron también es tu futuro y tú sigues sin hablarle! —espetó el chico apartándola. Encontró a Seamus en el pasillo yendo hacia Circuitos Electrónicos y se unió a él. Después estuvo estudiando con Ron por la tarde y como usaron el ordenador que había arreglado Malfoy, no pudo evitar acordarse de él. Hermione se pondría furiosa nuevamente cuando descubriera que la semana que viene había vuelto a hacer novillos. Pero era necesario: los Malfoy visitarían Londres para ayudar a Draco a mudarse y para arreglar papeles de traslado de la universidad. Harry estaba a gusto en Kingston y era feliz con su equipo de rugby, pero desde que Draco le daba clases parecía encontrarle más sentido a lo que hacía. Con lo mal que se habían llevado en el colegio... el rubio lo molestaba constantemente, humillándolo a más no poder, y en ocasiones era demasiado cruel con él y con sus amigos. Pero su familia debía de ser muy estricta. Así que, cuatro días después, Harry preparó sus mejores ropas y rezó para que no le patearan unos aristócratas acaudalados.

Draco daba pequeños golpes en el suelo con su zapato de Armani. Apenas había rastro de golpes en la cara, lo cual era una suerte, así no tenía que mentir. Harry llegaba tarde y sus padres estaban sentados junto a él, tomando algo. Por fin, el timbre sonó y Draco tuvo que contenerse para levantarse de un salto.

—Hum, quizá sea algún vecino, yo abriré —dijo el muchacho, y trató de mantenerse sereno hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Al abrir, un sonriente Harry vestido de traje y con el cabello engominado le sonrió, sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Tú eres lo que ha pasado —susurró, y miró hacia atrás por si sus padres se acercaban—. ¿Qué te has hecho? Se supone que ibas a venir a ayudarme con la mudanza.

—No puedo presentarme delante de tus padres vestido como un guarro —argumentó Harry, frunciendo él también el ceño.

—¿Como todos los días, quieres decir? —Harry se tragó las ganas de sacar su puño e impactar el rostro de ese imbécil, pero hizo algo mejor: se dio media vuelta para bajar la escalera, haciendo a Draco dar un chillido y casi correr tras él. El jaleo debió de escucharse en el apartamento, porque se asomó una cabellera de pelo lacio del mismo color que Draco y largo hasta debajo de los omóplatos.

—¿Quién es?

—Oh... es un compañero de clase, pero le he dicho que estoy ocupado. Quería ayudarme con la mudanza, pero ha venido muy pronto...

—No es verdad, lo que pasa es que quería saludarlos. Draco me dijo que iban a venir hoy —Harry se plantó frente al señor Malfoy y le tendió la mano—. Soy Harry Potter.

Lucius lo miró completamente anonadado, reflejo que en ese instante se reproducía en la cara de su primogénito. ¿Pues no sacaba Potter las agallas en ese momento? Podría haberse dejado algo para luego...

—Oh. Claro. Harry Potter —dijo con cierto sarcasmo—. Sí, te conozco. Bueno, los periódicos, lo de tus padres y tus pequeñas hazañas—y tras mirarlo con ojo crítico sin quitarle la vista de encima, sugirió—. Hazlo pasar, Draco.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron una rápida mirada. Después, Harry observó al señor Malfoy: tenía un moratón impresionante en una de las sienes, de un color ya amarillento porque había pasado un tiempo, y cuando andaba, cojeaba. Harry podía ver que llevaba una pierna vendada; al caminar, el pantalón se subía lo suficiente como para revelarlo. Debían ser los restos de la paliza recibida. En el salón, Harry contempló a una hermosa dama con el cabello también rubio, largo hasta la cintura, con suaves bucles en las puntas, vestida con una falda vaporosa y una camisa de seda que acentuaba las hermosas curvas de su cuerpo, aun a pesar de ser bastante delgada.

—Señora Malfoy —dijo Harry acercándose, e inclinándose levemente al tomarle la mano, en un gesto torpe por agradarla—. Soy un compañero de Draco.

—Es Harry Potter —señaló Lucius, utilizando sus potentes ojos grises, heredados por Draco.

—Draco me ha dicho que hoy iban a venir. Creo que no quería molestarlos con mi presencia, por eso me propuso venir más tarde, pero no podía irme sin saludarlos —y tras las ligeras sonrisas de Narcissa y Lucius, añadió—. Eso no significa que apruebe sus negocios, señor Malfoy.

Draco se heló en el piso. Ese imbécil y tosco granjero iba a echar por tierra la oportunidad. Si lo echaban, se juró que lo mataría. Sin embargo, su padre, para su sorpresa, sonrió ligeramente.

—Creo que mis negocios no deberían incumbir a alguien de la edad de usted, señor Potter.

—Obviamente, no. Pero quería darle mi opinión. Aún así, me alegra que se haya recuperado. No apruebo la violencia de ningún tipo, se dirija a quien se dirija —esta vez la sorprendida fue Narcissa, y Draco, para quitar hierro al ambiente, propuso algo de beber para el chico.

—Ya que estás aquí, puedes quedarte. Padre, madre, disculpad, no sabía que Harry fuera a saltarse las clases, realmente no tendría que venir hasta más tarde, pero como habéis visto, piensa por sí mismo.

Harry lo miró sin juzgar y asintió al oír aquello. Sí, eso daría qué pensar a los Malfoy y además no le obligarían a irse de allí. Narcissa pareció captarlo perfectamente.

—No tardaremos mucho, aunque no entiendo por qué Theodore no ha venido a vernos.

—Madre, Theodore está estudiando en Oxford, y hoy tenía examen. Además, sabes que hemos discutido. No quiero estar con él —dijo Draco yéndose hacia la pequeña cocina, dejándolos solos a los tres.

—Sí, desde luego debéis haber llegado a las manos, aunque no me hayas contado nada, tu cara lo dice todo —Harry no pudo disimular la sorpresa. Narcissa era toda una madre preocupada por su hijo. Draco ni siquiera creyó necesario hacer un comentario.

Harry se sentó frente a ellos, muy apesadumbrado.

—Harry, querido, ¿qué estás estudiando tú?

—Ingeniería de Telecomunicaciones —respondió él no muy alegre.

—¿Y te va mal?

—No exactamente. Este año estaba recuperando algunas notas y en francés tengo ayuda de Draco y he subido mucho la puntuación, podré pasar al siguiente curso con los créditos que me da la asignatura. Pero ahora que Draco se marcha...

—¿Y qué hay del equipo de rugby? También dan créditos por el deporte, ¿no es así? —interrogó Lucius, apoyado ligeramente en una de las cristaleras.

—Claro. Pero no lo suficiente. No soy tan buen estudiante como él —Harry dirigió una sonrisa eterna hacia Draco cuando vio a este salir de la cocina con su vaso de zumo—. Gracias.

Draco tuvo que esconder su azoramiento al sentir las manos de Harry rozar las suyas al hacerse con el vaso.

—Bueno, Draco, aquí están los papeles para tu nueva universidad, te trasladarás a Birmingham.

Draco y Harry se miraron, los rostros de ambos llenos de angustia.

—¿Qué? Padre, eso está muy lejos de Londres.

—Draco —Lucius hizo énfasis en lo que iba a decir a continuación, como si la ya nueva noticia no hubiera caído como un jarro de agua fría—. Siempre has querido que te enviáramos a una prestigiosa universidad y cuando elegimos Kingston te quejaste porque no era suficiente para ti. Birmingham dispone de un estatus mejor reconocido y además Audrey Pucey estudia allí. Sus padres nos la recomendaron.

¡A la mierda con ese Audrey!, se dijo Harry. Birmingham pertenecía a la liga de rugby y él y Draco serían rivales. Siempre había querido que Draco lo animara en la cancha, pero como no solía hacerlo, se contentaba al pensar que, al menos, si ganaba él, Draco también lo hacía. Sin hablar de los kilómetros que los separarían... Harry ya podría buscarse un sustituto del rubio, o mentalizarse de que, como había dicho Draco, lo suyo no era posible. Se tragó el zumo de un golpe solo por el disgusto. Sus padres iban en serio.

—Pero padre, entiende que si me traslado ahora será peor para mis asignaturas, tendré que empezar de nuevo en otro sitio, en otra ciudad, con otra gente... sabes que no se me da muy bien hacer amigos.

—Lo dudo —sonrió Narcissa mirando a Harry, que prefería dejar de momento sus ojos contemplando el suelo de tarima.

—Seamos francos, hijo. Me pediste una universidad cercana a Londres, te matriculé en ella, a pesar de que tampoco te gustó mi elección, y me temo que lo que ha ocurrido es que andas en los barrios impuros y te has contagiado de la vida nocturna.

—¿Acaso eso te lo dice mi boletín de notas? ¿Que yo vivo de noche? ¿Cuándo voy a estudiar, entonces? ¿O he nacido así de inteligente?

—Bueno, siempre has dicho...

—¡Cállate, Potter! En serio, padre, no entiendo qué he hecho mal. Creo que lo que ocurre es que estáis empeñados en que salga y formalice mi relación con Theo, ¡pero no lo haré! No estaré con alguien que no me quiere, madre.

—Draco, querido, lo sé, aunque tengo mis dudas en cuanto a que Theo no te quiera, pero debes saber que la gente tratará de asociarse contigo por el dinero de la familia, y hay que tener cuidado. Nott no es así: él no necesita dinero, no necesita eso porque ya lo tiene. Y no sabes la cantidad de hombres que pueden buscarte la ruina arrimándose solo por eso.

—¿La ruina en la que nos ha metido padre, quieres decir? —Harry vaciló. No sabía si retirarse sabiamente o desaparecer. Dio igual, porque la mirada iracunda dirigida a Draco le dejó helado, sin poderse mover. ¿Era posible que sus padres solo pensaran en el futuro de la familia y el dinero y no en su hijo?—. ¿Qué pasaría si no tuviera ninguna fortuna? ¿Entonces podría salir con quien me diera la gana?

—¡Draco Malfoy! —Lucius avanzó unos pasos, su rostro totalmente desencajado. Narcissa alzó una mano, tratando de poner orden.

—Ya sabes que todo esto es por tu bien. No deseamos que te asocies con nadie que pueda perjudicarte.

—¿Y alejarme de Londres es la solución? —Draco estaba cada vez más furioso: apretaba el vaso tan fuerte que decidió dejarlo sobre la mesa o lo rompería.

—Quizá ahora no lo sea, pero después de un tiempo lo verás de otro modo —razonó Lucius—, al igual que ahora ves Kingston como algo bueno y al principio no lo hiciste. Los jóvenes nunca creéis que los cambios puedan ser para mejor, pero así es.

—¡Asumo mi error en cuanto a Kingston! Es cierto que vi mucha gente matriculada que eran verdaderos desastres en el colegio, pero ahora hasta ellos han tenido que esforzarse, y la escuela tiene un buen nivel y muy buenos profesores nativos para los idiomas. Además, la biblioteca es genial.

—Eso es cierto —intervino Harry, pero Lucius le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero ya está todo formalizado —dijo Narcissa levantándose del sofá—. Llamaremos al chófer para que nos lleve cuanto antes, así lo dejaremos todo cerrado. ¿Hiciste la cancelación en Kingston?

—Sí, madre —dijo Draco luchando por no llorar. Las lágrimas de impotencia lavaban sus ojos y no quería mostrarse débil ante ellos, y menos ante su padre. Por eso, no notó cómo alguien se acercaba a él hasta que le cogió la mano.

—Draco. Tus padres quieren lo mejor para ti, por favor, no te pongas triste.

—Pero la escuela tiene muy buenos profesionales de Arte, Harry —dijo Draco mirando a sus pies, notando el barullo sentimental batallando en el pecho. No, no deseaba llorar frente a Harry tampoco. Apartó la mano del moreno y corrió hacia el baño, encerrándose.

—Disculpen, señores Malfoy —dijo el moreno volviéndose hacia Lucius y Narcissa—, está un poco agobiado por todo. Estoy seguro de que hará lo que ustedes desean.

—¿Quieres que Draco se marche?

Harry apretó los puños, mirándolos con decisión.

—¡Claro que no! Sin él suspenderé francés, y además no tendré quien me anime en los partidos de rugby. Pero yo perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, y me hubiera encantado que tomaran esas decisiones por mí. Draco no lo comprende, no puede hacerlo. Siempre los ha tenido a ustedes, y me alegro por eso. Pero a veces, creo que se siente presionado y con miedo a no estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Creo que por eso nunca nos hemos entendido. Pero si no buscan otra cosa más que el porvenir de Draco, estoy de acuerdo. Me entristecería saber que lo utilizan para que se asocie con otras personas solo por el estatus. Sé que no soy tan adinerado y noble como ustedes, pero asociar mi nombre con los Malfoy…, ¿podría esa ser una solución para dejar a Draco aquí, aunque fuera este curso? Casi lo estamos terminando y estoy de acuerdo con que sería un mal momento para marcharse. ¿Y si yo estuviera con él, saliera con él, cambiaría esto su decisión?

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron, impresionados. Jamás sospecharon que su hijo hubiera hecho migas con Harry Potter, y menos que el susodicho estuviera frente a ellos, escupiendo su opinión sin complejos y ofreciendo ahora un trato. Sin duda, Lucius lo había subestimado.

—Escuche, señor Potter —comenzó, yendo hacia él—, Draco es nuestra responsabilidad. Como bien dice, sus decisiones son nuestras elecciones.

—Espero entonces, señor Malfoy, que sepa que cuando Draco quiera hacer algo, necesitará siempre su opinión. Y si ustedes no están para ayudarlo, ¿acaso no se volvería inseguro en todo lo que hiciera?

Aquella reflexión cayó como una bofetada y Narcissa se levantó, abriendo la boca para decir algo. No tuvo ocasión. Draco, desde el baño, salió como un torpedo, colocándose junto a Harry.

—Está bien, madre. Acataré todas vuestras decisiones sin cuestionar nada. Solo voy a pedir una cosa: que me dejéis elegir a quien quiero como pareja.

Harry se volvió hacia él, confuso. Lucius sonrió, pronunciando:

—Me parece que eso ya lo has decidido, Draco. Llevas una relación con Theodore Nott y nosotros lo aprobamos.

—Me parece que no me has oído, padre —dijo el rubio, desafiante. Sus ojos brillaban, aparte de por las lágrimas, por algo más: una seguridad y confianza que no habían visto antes—. Theodore no es mi pareja. Vosotros os empeñasteis en juntarnos.

—Pero él te quiere, tesoro. Es un buen chico —atajó Narcissa.

—De la forma en cómo me quiera él no es mi asunto. Pero yo no siento nada. Solo hay una persona con la que me asociaría, y esa persona no quiere mi dinero: solo hay un chico al que he querido siempre, desde que era pequeño, pero yo nunca le gusté. Lo estropeé todo porque tenía celos de sus amigos —Harry sintió cómo la mano de Draco, la frágil y delgada mano de Draco se acoplaba a la suya—, y tú sabes quién es, padre.

Harry contempló el intercambio de miradas de uno y otro. Dudó si decir algo más, pero no hizo falta. Su madre abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó.

—Dejadme estar a su lado ahora o decidme si es inadecuado que también salga con Harry Potter —insistió.

Narcissa se tapó la boca con una mano. Había entendido, obviamente, lo que quiso decir Nott.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tú le correspondes, Harry? —el chico miró a Draco, confuso, quien lo enfrentó con la mirada.

Harry boqueó intermitentemente. Él y Draco habían acordado cierto plan para la visita de los señores Malfoy, pero esta parte era una sorpresa. Quizá Draco había pensado en ello de repente, como un plan de emergencia.

Supo que aquello sería el colofón a su discusión: si él decía que sí, sus padres probablemente cambiaran de opinión, y supo también que si lo hacía, estaría ligado a Draco a partir de entonces. A una persona que no le quería realmente, que le había utilizado para armar sus tejemanejes. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar la actuación? ¿Por cuánto podrían estar fingiendo ser novios? Quizá todo el verano, quizá el año siguiente o tal vez hasta que terminaran los estudios. En todo caso, siempre podrían hacer un acuerdo como el que tenía él con Nott. Solo que, tristemente, Harry no quería compartir a Draco con nadie. De momento debía cumplir su acuerdo, había dicho que haría cambiar de parecer a sus padres, no contaba con la treta de Draco de sacar los sentimientos a relucir, pero de cualquier modo, su nobleza lo precedía y por eso, se sentía obligado a cumplir lo prometido.

—Sí, señora Malfoy —y miró a Draco con deseo y a la vez con tristeza al saber que nunca sería para él.

Hubo un enorme silencio, interrumpido tan solo por los suaves ruidos del resto del edificio. Suspirando, Narcissa cogió a Lucius del brazo y, tras disculparse, lo llevó hacia la entrada. Draco contempló a Harry: sus ojos verdes refulgiendo tras las gafas, su mirada perdida en el infinito. Tuvo que tirarle del brazo para hacerle volver.

—Harry. _Merci_ —el rubio no tenía palabras para agradecer aquello. De hecho, las palabras no eran suficientes, por lo que envolvió al otro en un abrazo cálido y posesivo que los relajó a ambos.

—Espera, aún no tenemos la respuesta definitiva —susurró Harry, sin querer deshacerse del otro, que lo miró a los ojos, sonriente.

—Claro que la tenemos. Siempre ocurre igual: cuando mi madre sabe que mi padre será difícil de convencer, lo lleva aparte para proclamar sus ideas y decisiones. Es la forma de llevar la fuerte personalidad de mi padre y ella lo hace mejor que nadie. He visto que no seríamos capaces de llegar a mi padre de ninguna forma; pero sé cómo funciona ella: las mujeres siempre quieren que el amor triunfe. No dejarían desamparados a dos tortolitos que se aman. Lo sé.

Harry apartó un mechó de pelo de Draco y sonrió, con la tristeza aún presente en los ojos:

—Eres todo un retorcido, Draco Malfoy. No has cambiado nada.


	9. Epílogo

Lucius y Narcissa acompañaron a Draco y Harry a Kingston para paralizar los trámites de traslado. Los papeles y el historial del rubio fue guardado de nuevo en los archivos de la universidad y así el rubio pudo volver a estudiar allí. Harry recuperó sus clases y también fue obsequiado con un abrazo por una contenta Pansy y tampoco pudo evitar el beso que le dio Blaise, aunque más tarde Draco se encargaría de dejarle bien claro que era suyo y de nadie más. Los Malfoy se despidieron de Draco y Harry con una cena esa misma noche, en la cual Draco aprovechó para enseñarle la etiqueta más básica, así como normas de comportamiento y manejo del propio cuerpo para adoptar las posturas correctas según la situación. Para Harry fue muy divertido y Lucius reconoció que su hijo no había elegido a cualquiera, aunque no le gustara. Narcissa, sin embargo, veía a Harry demasiado triste y creía que se le escapaba algo.

—¿Vendréis a la fiesta del cumpleaños de la abuela Andrómeda?

Harry le aseguró que sí iría, y tuvo que comprarse una agenda para marcar los días que le quedarían a él para dedicarlo al rugby, sus estudios y sus cosas, fuera del estatus social de Draco. Lucius, que aún no se fiaba del todo del moreno y tenía sus reservas en cuanto a la decisión de Draco, se marchó bastante satisfecho de que su hijo no hubiera elegido a cualquier mugroso de la calle. Y ahora, ambos muchachos se encontraban tomando el pobre sol que se hacía sitio a través de gruesas nubes augurando inminente lluvia mientras repasaban francés en una de las múltiples mesas del campus. Poco después, Hermione se acercó a ellos.

—¿Cómo va el estudio? Espero que hacerlo al aire libre no os impida concentraros —dijo, resuelta.

—No vas a decirnos cómo estudiar, Granger —se mofó Draco, vestido ya con el uniforme del colegio.

La chica desvió la vista en cuanto vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Harry siguió su dirección: Ron Weasley se acercaba.

—Bueno, chicos, nos vemos, tengo mucho que hacer —pero Draco le tiró del brazo.

—No seas cobarde. No deberías huir.

—No vas a decirme cómo debo actuar, Malfoy —avisó, con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Bien, puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en que no quieras ver a Weasley, al fin y al cabo no es agradable de mirar y menos de aguantar, pero confía en mí y sígueme el rollo —y poco a poco, se levantó, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la cara. Hermione alzó la vista, confusa.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —pero Draco solo sonreía, ampliamente. Un torbellino pelirrojo irrumpió en la escena, enfadado al ver cómo el rubio agarraba a Hermione de la mano.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —fuera de sí, empujó a Draco tirándolo al suelo. Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a pararlo—. ¿Qué mierda te crees que eres para tocar a mi chica?

—¿Tu chica? ¿Quién es tu chica? —dijo ahora Hermione enfrentándolo. El rostro de Ron se tiñó de rojo entre sus múltiples pecas, y paró su arranque de rabia.

—No quiero que te toque, Hermione —la chica pareció ofenderse en extremo.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero que lo haga? —y mirando a Draco, que se sacudía las ropas, ya levantado, agarró su mano entrelazando los dedos con el rubio, sorprendida porque Draco tenía los dedos muy finos.

Ron fue hacia él pero fue parado por Harry.

—Ron, ya basta. Peleando no arreglarás nada.

—Ya, pero golpearé a Malfoy, que le tengo ganas —confesó Ron furioso.

Hermione dio un paso adelante sin soltar la mano de Draco y lo enfrentó.

—No sé qué problema tienes con que otro me toque cuando tú estuviste besuqueándote con quién sabe cuántas chicas en la fiesta de Seamus.

Ron enrojeció y se defendió.

—¡Ya te pedí perdón por eso! Estaba borracho y creía que ella eras tú —Draco prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Espero que no sea cierto, qué patética excusa. Dile que estabas caliente y que te apetecía tener sexo, joder —los tres se quedaron mirando a Draco, asombrados de que pudiera usar un lenguaje tan vulgar—. ¿Qué pasa, sois vírgenes?

—Yo sí —dijo Hermione soltándole la mano.

—Bueno, es evidente entonces que Weasley quiere acción. Y aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Granger espere a la persona adecuada, como Harry me ha esperado a mí, debe también comprender las necesidades de un hombre. Hale, ahí os dejamos para que os confeséis de una vez —dicho aquello, Draco recogió sus libros y arrastró a Harry con él, dejando a Hermione y Ron mirando en su dirección, abochornados.

—Lo siento, Hermione, de verdad. Ya te dije que no me gustó. Bueno, soy un hombre, pero prefiero tenerte a ti, no me vale cualquiera. Y por favor, solo fue una chica. Me haces sentir como si fuera de la liga de Seamus, que cada vez tiene a una diferente —Hermione escuchó el parlamento del chico aún azorada y pensativa, se volvió mirando a la lejanía.

—¿Acaba de decir Malfoy que él y Harry están saliendo? —Ron la miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

* * *

Draco y Harry paseaban por Kingston después de las clases. El rubio no paraba de hablar de planes de futuro y sin embargo su compañero parecía ausente. Varias veces le preguntó si le ocurría algo, pero Harry solo sonreía y seguía caminando. El moreno juraría que Malfoy se mostraba muy agradecido esos días, estando con él más que de costumbre y aparentemente ilusionado por hacer cosas juntos. ¿Por qué no ponía punto y final Draco a la actuación? Bueno, le encantaba escucharlo y salir con él pero de pronto entendió un poco a Nott: comprendió su frustración. Draco parecía comprar a sus acompañantes para hacerlos sentir bien sin entregarse del todo, sino como si quien caminara con él tuviera la dicha de hacerlo y no pudiera pedir nada más. Sin querer, lo estaba sintiendo como algo muy doloroso. "¿Durante cuánto tiempo podré mantener esta pantomima?", se preguntó. No es que quisiera bombones ni flores, aunque de seguro Malfoy se lo ofrecería; quería algo menos elaborado y más sencillo, que pasaba por paseos por la playa, por visitas al Londres nocturno, por picnics en verano, por compartir juntos las tareas… salir con alguien. Solo pedía eso, alguien que lo quisiera.

Aquella tarde soleada, Draco le había llevado a Richmond Park, a orillas del Támesis, y tras alquilar una barca y pasear juntos por allí, decidieron parar a tomar un picnic bajo uno de los frondosos árboles. Draco seguía hablando sin parar y Harry, tomando su coca-cola, alzó la vista, sonriente. Draco, ahora a su lado, hizo una inusitada muestra de afecto, besándole muy cerca de los labios. Harry recibió la caricia con agrado, pero el enorme nudo en su garganta le hizo confesar.

—Draco. No es necesario que actúes más. Ya no estamos con tus padres —el comentario cayó como un chorro de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

—¿Actuando? Estoy pasando una agradable tarde junto al chico que me gusta —dijo Draco separándose un poco de él, pero clavando sus grises ojos sobre los del otro.

—¿Te gusto? Pero tú dijiste que no querías nada conmigo —recordó, sintiendo apenas la lata de coca-cola en su mano, que Draco apartó delicadamente para posarla sobre la rugosa alfombra de césped del parque.

—No seas estúpido. No me meto en la cama con cualquiera. ¿Y la confesión delante de mis padres no te dijo nada?

—¿La confesión? ¿No era un truco? —Draco se despeinó en señal de desespero. Después se echó a reír ruidosamente, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Harry para evitar cualquier huida.

—Oh, por favor, Potter, ¿creíste que actuaba? ¿Todo este tiempo, después de que mis padres se fueran, creíste que actuaba?

Harry tragó saliva, con miedo a decir algo inapropiado.

—Nunca me hablaste claro. Creí que querías que siguiéramos siendo amigos, actuando para que tus padres creyeran que estábamos juntos —Draco no podía creer lo que oía, ese Potter era irremediablemente idiota—. Pensé que solo querías amistad conmigo. Lo dijiste. Dijiste: ¿por qué querías estar al lado de alguien que te gusta y no te hace caso? Draco. Todo este tiempo me has estado manipulando a tu antojo, y empiezo a entender a Nott. Además, casi ni me has besado.

Draco, furioso, giró la cabeza del moreno para acercar la suya, y estampar así sus labios sobre los del otro. Poco a poco, Harry se relajó y correspondió al beso de Draco, y, cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aliento, Draco dijo, con voz ronca:

—Joder, Potter. No suelo ser muy besucón y menos en público, pero si querías besarme, ¿por qué no lo hiciste tú?

—Creía —Harry se tocó los labios, deseando sentir de nuevo a Draco sobre él—... que te molestaría. No te entiendo, de verdad.

El rubio hizo un enorme esfuerzo tragando esa bola adherida a su garganta.

—Sé que tengo un carácter horrible, me cuesta mucho decir cómo me siento. ¿Crees que dejaría que anduviéramos juntos sabiendo que tú me quieres y que yo podría enrollarme con otros en tu cara? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan inhumano?

—No iba a permitir eso —se defendió Harry, sintiéndose una marioneta—. Te lo hubiera dicho en cuanto pasara un tiempo. Mientras tanto, quería gozar de tu compañía, aunque fuera como amigos.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, sospechoso de su respuesta y aquel silencio.

—Pero hoy ya te estabas arrepintiendo —el viento jugó con el cabello de Harry, y Draco lo miró embelesado—. Dime una cosa, estuviste con Diggory en el colegio, ¿no es verdad?

Harry asintió.

—¿Tenías idea de lo celoso que estaba? ¿De que a veces quería golpearlo? ¿O golpearte a ti por salir con él?

—¿Qué pasa por tu retorcido cerebro? —preguntó Harry, diciéndose que si pronunciaba alguna mala palabra sobre Cedric, él mismo le pegaría—. Las personas normales se confiesan. ¿Cómo te comportabas tú conmigo entonces? No dejabas de burlarte de mí, ¿crees que puedo imaginarme que querías magrearte conmigo en lugar de golpearme hasta morir? O el otro día, cuando pasé la noche en tu casa, y tú insististe en que no podía haber nada entre los dos, ¿sabes qué conseguiste? Me frustraste tanto que el día que perdimos contra Cardiff me enrollé con un tío en un pub.

Efluvios de rabia y celos parecieron emerger del aura de Draco Malfoy. De repente, toda su postura reflejó tensión. La pobre lata de coca-cola pagó su frustración, siendo dolorosamente retorcida. El rubio miró el césped, cuidadosamente recortado y con apenas un hilo de voz, pronunció:

—Fue McCarthy, ¿no? Dímelo.

Harry se rió en su cara sin poderlo evitar.

—¿Qué tienes con mi compañero? Claro que no, él es hetero.

—¿Y quién fue, entonces? —dijo Draco con el puño apretado—. Dímelo.

Harry alzó la vista, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Y qué importa? Ni siquiera me acuerdo. Creo que no era de la escuela. Solo trataba de olvidarte, pero no pude —y, clavando sus verdes ojos sobre los grises tempestuosos de Draco, añadió, como si aquella declaración fuese necesaria—. _Je t'aime trop, Draco. Je veux etre avec toi. Sors avec moi.(1)_

El rubio no pudo más que abrir los ojos y sonreír.

—Nunca se me han declarado en francés. Al final mis clases han servido para algo, Potter —el moreno solo sonrió y selló los labios de Draco dulcemente.

Harry sonrió a su vez, pensando de qué modo y cuántos grados había girado la Tierra para que él se hubiera enamorado de ese rubio prepotente que siempre lo humillaba en clase, de aquel muchacho del que Harry sentía tanta curiosidad porque siempre lo trataba con animosidad y rebeldía. Ahora, podía entender que se debía a cierta frustración del rubio por no poder poseerle. Igual que Nott. Solo que él sí había conseguido su presa, y Harry se alegraba por ello. Se alegraba de haber salido un día a la facultad en busca de un profesor de francés desesperadamente.

—Siento haber sido un capullo, Harry —se lamentó el rubio apretando la mano del otro en señal de posesividad—. No es fácil salir conmigo, y lo sabes. Es posible que tengamos muchos malentendidos como este.

—No si hablamos claro. Nada de tejemanejes ni de planes retorcidos. Hablemos a la cara, aunque sea doloroso. No creo poder estar en guardia toda mi vida pensando si tienes alguna segunda intención conmigo —Draco asintió, acariciándole el cabello, mirándolo a los ojos, embriagándose de saber que a su lado había alguien dispuesto a todo por él; incluso a enfrentarse a sus padres.

—Te quiero... tonto. Siempre me has gustado —se recostó en el hombro de él, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuánto te ha costado decirme algo tan simple, Draco? —rió Harry, abrazándolo.

—No soy simple como tú. Por favor, no compares. Tengo personalidad.

—Una muy retorcida. Por cierto, aún espero una cosa: quiero que vayamos a ese pub de Londres y que me dejes bailar en la pista, mientras tú solo me miras a mí. Quiero que veas lo doloroso que es que yo no te haga el menor caso.

Draco se incorporó: Harry rezumaba rabia y aún así le parecía tan sexy... quería tumbarle en la hierba, tocarle, besarle, dejarle sin sentido hasta que no supiera su nombre.

—Hay ganas de venganza, ¿eh? Entonces yo quiero follarte toda la noche. En mi apartamento. Pero solo podrás jadear y decir cosas en francés. Así que ya puedes estudiar.

* * *

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF_FF
> 
> 26/05/12
> 
> Notas de la traducción:
> 
> (1) Te quiero demasiado, Draco. Quiero estar contigo. Sal conmigo.


End file.
